Devil of Atlas
by NatsuThebadass
Summary: Tanya believed that when she lived out her second life it would be the end. But Being X believed that he had finally found a world with enough peril to finally bring faith out of Tanya. So now begins her journey in remnant.
1. Prolouge

**New story Youjo Senki X RWBY. I hope it turned out well. The Devil Pixie of Remnant inspired my story.**

 **Chapter: Prologue**

 **1930, Capital of The Empire, Berlun**

203rd Imperial Army Flight Mage Wing, Wing Commander, Major Tanya Von Degurechaff. The legendary named mage of the Empire was now running through the streets of Berlun.

A few days ago the Empire had officially capitulated to the allied forces. After fighting for the Empire faithfully for 7 years, Tanya was now fleeing from that very same nation.

She could have easily fled the city if there wasn't hundreds if not thousands of enemies on the ground and in the skies.

Hoping to get to the countryside before she was caught Tanya ran as fast as she could. When she would come across a group of soldiers, she would dive into the closest building. Luckily for her the city had been bombed to hell in the final stages of the war, so it was easy to hide.

To keep herself from being stopped easily, she had tossed her rifle and was now running around with a Luger Pistol as her only defense. She moved quickly from street to street, keeping close to the shadows, and alleyways.

She was in such as hurry that she didn't check around the corner of the alley to see if it was clear, resulting in her knocking over a Republican soldier.

The man fell hard on his side, his rifle skidding across the ground. Tanya didn't stop for a second however; she knew that now was the moment to run even faster. Running in another alleyway across the street, she could hear the soldier shout for her to be captured.

Exiting the alley Tanya spotted a Republican army car, the type used to carry officers and other officials. Clenching her teeth and cursing under her breath, Tanya knew it was her one chance to move even faster.

Running towards the vehicle, Tanya slammed her body into one of the two soldiers that were leaning against the car. Raising her pistol up she fired a single round into the second stunned soldier. Killing him instantly and spraying the ground with blood.

Moving quickly, she then fire three rounds into the soldier on the ground. Civilians screamed and ran away in all directions. Jumping into the car she started the engine and took off. Turning a sharp right around a corner. She crushed a soldier under the car and an unfortunate child. Their blood leaking slowly into the war torn streets.

Tanya did stop for a second. With one hand on the wheel, she patted her pockets to check how many magazines she had left. She counted two, meaning 8 rounds in each magazine. She fired 4 totals round in her current magazine. So in total she has only 20 rounds left.

Scowling at how little ammo she had in case of a fire fight. She drove the car to its limits, stopping for nothing and slowing down only to turn, she raced to the edge of the city.

Soon she had reached the eastern side of the city. Where the Federation and Western Allies divided the city. It seemed to her that the guards had received news about what she had done. Why you might ask, well because as soon as she got close enough. They turned their Lewis gun sentry to face her and opened fire.

Ducking her head down Tanya hoped the car held out long enough for her to cross the line. Too bad luck was not on her side. The machine guns shredded the engine block easily. One round ricocheted into her right leg, causing her to scream out in pain.

With the engine gone the car slowed to a crawl. Opening the door, Tanya fell out of the car. She crawled her way to the back and used the bumper to lift herself onto her left foot.

Allied soldiers rushed to get her but she fired at them. One soldier was killed with the four remaining rounds she fired. She struggled to get the second magazine out of her pocket. Once she did, she was forced to duck because of incoming fire. She exchanged fire with the soldiers but it was futile. She was out gunned and out of ammo.

Once she could no longer return fire she collapsed on the floor and waited for the inevitable. In a few minutes the barrels of several guns came into view. A commanding officer stared down at her.

"Major Tanya Von Degurechaff. It is a surprise to see you and also a great gift. You are the only surviving member of the 203rd Imperial Army Flight Mage Wing. Everyone of your comrades have been executed. Only you remain." He said. Reaching to his holster he drew his pistol.

"Orders are to kill Major Degurechaff on sight."

Tanya stared at the barrel of the gun and felt genuine fear creep into the back of her throat. Her heart raced and she knew what was about to happen. So with all her might she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Curse you Being X!"

A flash of yellow light flashed and a thunderous noise was echoed by silence.

Her eyes moved but nothing else did.

" **You were so close, you of so little faith."**

Her eyes seemed to shake with the rage boiling within her at hearing the, oh so familiar voice.

"Being X! You always show yourself at the worst of times! You twisted sack of shit!" Tanya tried with all her might to move. But it was all in vain, she could only helplessly stare at the frozen bullet in the air.

" **And you are the same as ever. After all that has happened up to this point, you still reject me."** The thunderous voice of Being X echoed from every direction.

"I will never praise you, who with your sadistic mind have cursed me!"

" **It seems your anger and arrogance blinds you. Those traits of yours will be the end of you."**

"My arrogance!? I have simply shown you that faith is unnecessary when you have logic and reason!"

" **Yet it is this same logic and reason that has put you in conflict with me. And by your viewpoint, observation and evidence need to be shown for something to be logical and reasonable."**

" **By your own logic, you should have already acknowledged my existence and power. No, what stops you is not your logic and reason. It is your arrogance."**

" **Your ego doesn't let you accept my existence, even though you are speaking to me and given me a name. You even acknowledged the blessing I gave you."**

"..." Tanya remained silent, she thought back to all that has happened.

" _Have I really changed so much? He is right; my ego doesn't let me acknowledge him. But after all that has happened I will not bend my knee to this being!"_

" _He does not deserve my acknowledgment nor my praise. Only my hate and anger!"_

"I will never praise your name! I will never bend my knee to you! You are my enemy and will remain so!" Tanya declared; voice firm and full of conviction.

" **It seems that your reincarnation did not put you in a situation dire enough to ignite your faith."**

Her eyes widened in fear, she felt the familiarity of these words.

" **Though I should let you die, no longer allowing your spirit to reincarnate. I will not do that; instead you shall be taken to another world I believe has enough peril. Maybe then you shall learn to pray."**

Without any warning Being X left. With no room to even argue. Time returned to normal. The bullet that had been approaching Tanya was released from the prison of frozen time.

Major Tanya Von Degurechaff, Wing Commander of the 203rd Imperial Mage Wing died. She died on the border of East Berlun.

 **End of prologue.**


	2. The Peaceful Life

**Chapter 1: The Peaceful Life**

 **North of Atlas, Kingdom of Atlas**

Black was all she saw in every direction. After death Tanya was surrounded by darkness. Unlike before she had no contact with Being X.

After what she believed to have been minutes, or even hours, Tanya saw something. It almost looked like a tiny bit of light was shining through a sphere.

The light revealed a curve in the darkness. But just as quickly as the light appeared, something happened. No longer did Tanya feel like she was floating in darkness. Instead she felt like she was waking from a dream.

Light pierced the dark as two wall separated. A blonde woman stared at her with sweaty hair and exhaustion in her eyes.

" _This must be...my mother"._

The woman spoke no words to her. Instead she brought Tanya to her chest and rocked her back in forth, humming a soft tune.

Tanya felt her eyes grow heavy, she tried with all her might to remain awake but it was all for naught.

"Goodnight Tanya. My baby girl."

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

A blonde woman stared at a fruit in her hand with great focus, squeezing the fruit at rolling it in her hand. Once she had felt and studied it sufficiently, she handed it over to her daughter.

The small girl placed it into the basket she was carrying with her.

"I must say Mrs. Degurechaff your daughter is very well behaved. Quite the relief of you ask me. The other village children drive me to exhaustion." The vendor said, though still young his hair was beginning to go white, unlike the famous Schnee Family.

"Well I can't really take much credit. Tanya has always been very obedient and smart. I can't believe she is my daughter if you compare her to her older sister, Mary." Her mother brought her hand to her face, shaking her head.

"That girl is so loud and bullheaded. Always looking for trouble. She always wants to play with her friends when I want her to help me with chorus. Luckily for me Tanya here always picks up the slack for her sister."

Tanya looked at her mother and grinned. "Thanks mom!"

Her mother paid for the fruit and began walking home, Tanya following close behind.

" _I have so far, been able to keep my positive reputation in the village. That will help with future employment and open doors to having people willing to help me, when in need."_

Yes, for the past two years Tanya has been working on her image. Her reputation was that of a kind and helpful girl. She would help anyone who asked.

This gave her great social capital; contrary to her sister. Mary on the other hand, didn't have much sway with people. She had helped the other children pull pranks one too many times.

Tanya would exploit Mary's troubles effectively. Using them to promote herself in a better light while simultaneously dragging her sister down.

It was ruthless but so was the capitalist world. Offer better quality services while keeping your price low, attracts many customers.

Tanya smiled to herself, as she followed her mother home.

Once home she placed the groceries on the table in the kitchen. She then walked upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her.

Kneeling on the floor, she reached under her bed and pulled out a box. Opening said box on her bed, she reached inside.

In her hand was a wine bottle, just over half full. A gleam entered her eyes as she opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Ah, that's some delicious wine." Tanya said, her voice singing with glee.

"Even in the military they wouldn't allow me to join in on the drinking. Who knew, wine would become a delicacy for me. I need to thank that old shop keeper. Out of everyone, his work payment is the best." She muttered to herself.

After enjoying herself for a few minutes, Tanya placed the bottle back in the box. Then she slid the box under her bed. Using her shoes she tried her best to block the view of the box.

Minutes later she heard the front door open. The thumping of stairs followed, and then her door burst open. Mary's smiling face radiating energy.

"Tanya~ Play outside with me! All the other kids want to." Mary said.

Not waiting for an answer, Mary grabbed Tanya by the hand and dragged her to the door. Fighting with all her might Tanya resisted.

" _No I don't want to play with those hell spawn. They'll ruin my reputation, or make me lose favor with my mother!"_

"Let me go Mary! I don't want to play outside!" Tanya protested.

"Aw come on Tanya. You never want to play outside, like ever!" Mary replied.

"I was just about to head downstairs to help mother cook dinner. Now let go!" Tanya yelled.

"You always help mother. I have never seen you play, like ever." Mary complained.

"Because you never help in the house. You are always outside playing! So I'm the one picking up the slack!" Tanya yelled.

Her sister suddenly released her hand causing Tanya to fall to the ground. Her sister looked down, hair covering her eyes.

"Fine! Go help mom! Since that's all you ever do! You never want to play with me! You almost never talk to me, even though I'm your older sister!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Mary stormed out of her room, tears streaming down her face. Tanya was left standing alone. Sighing, she brushed off her close and walked downstairs.

" _Children are so emotional. This is why I prefer speaking with adults."_

The front door opened as soon as she was downstairs. Her father was standing in the doorway.

"Welcome home father." Tanya greeted him.

He nodded his head in return and sat down on the door way. Taking off his boots, he reached inside the house and grabbed a pair of slippers. After changing his footwear, he finally stepped inside the house.

Tanya walked away and entered the kitchen. "Father is home."

Her mother nodded her head. She was preparing four slices of deer meat for dinner. Placing the seasoning and salt, pouring oil on a pan to help the meat from sticking to the pan.

Realizing that her help would not be needed, Tanya left. She walked up to her father, who was resting on the couch.

"How was work today?" It was a simple question. One for passing time.

"It was uneventful as always. You know how boring the city jobs can be. Especially office jobs. It's the Journey home that kills me." He replied dismissively.

Tanya nodded her head in understanding, while eyeing the tiny bloodstains on the hem of his shirt.

" _You're a liar."_

Tanya walked to the front door and opened it. Stepping outside she spotted her father's jacket. She grabbed it and searched its pockets.

I'm the right pocket was a small pistol. It looked a little smaller than the Luger she had before she died.

Looking around for people, she pocketed the gun and put the jacket back where it was. Then she made her way to her room and closed the door.

Tanya grabbed the box from under her bed and placed the gun inside. She sighed and narrowed her eyes, while staring off into space.

" _Thanks to him I now have my own weapon. I know exactly what this place is, even if they tried to hide it. This little village is the equivalent to the shady parts of a city. The neighborhood people avoid for good reason."_

" _Boring office work huh? Wouldn't need a gun if that was true. I should prepare myself if the authorities arrive. The blood on the shirt tells me that either someone died or was injured. Either way someone on the other side will start asking questions_ and demanding justice."

That night, dinner was silent. Mary avoided looking at her, her father was silent, and her mother didn't start a conversation. It seemed to Tanya that her mother caught on to the tension in the air that night.

When it was time to sleep, Tanya slept peacefully. In her hand the gun she stole from her father's jacket. To ward off her worries during the night.

 **This is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter, right after posting a previous chapter.**


	3. Coldest Night

" **Don't be lazy, finish the chapter."**

" **Start the chapter."**

" **Stop exiting the page. Finish your work!"**

 **Chapter 2: Coldest Night**

Tanya jumped awake, heart pounding in her chest and gun clenched in her right hand. She looked around her room for anything strange. It was around midnight, and cloudy.

There was absolute silence in the air. She laid her head back on the pillow and took a deep breath. Her eyes widened as she concentrated everything on her hearing.

Downstairs a door opened, the sound barely making to her ears. Tanya remained still, thinking whether the sound was her imagination or real.

Not wanting to take a chance she gripped the slide of the pistol and slowly cocked it back. The light click of the slide told her it was pulled back as far as possible. She then took out the magazine and checked how many rounds she had.

"Eight rounds." She muttered to herself.

Placing the magazine back, she put a round in the chamber. She could feel it in her gut, something was wrong tonight.

Her shoulders tensed when she heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs. She turned her body to face the door and used the blanket to cover the pistol in her hand.

Her mother opened the door with haste. Realizing who it was, Tanya closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Her mother rushed her side and shook her. Tanya pretended to wake up.

"Tanya I need you to hurry and get your sister Mary. Once you have, come back here and hide in the closet. I'm going to wake your father. Okay?" Her mother didn't wait for a response.

Tanya threw her blankets off and got up. She slipped on some sandals and hurried out her room. She turned right and rushed down the hallway. Opening the only other door upstairs, she shook her sister awake.

"Mary! Mary! Get up; we are going to my room, now!" she hissed at her confused and sleepy sister.

"W-What? Why?" Mary asked her mind still foggy from sleep, though she didn't stop her younger sister from dragging her.

Erika ran out her daughter's room and down the stairs. Running through the living room, she opened the door to the master bedroom. Her husband was still asleep. She rushed over to him and shook him harshly. He jolted awake and look around in confusion and panic.

"Who, What? What are you doing Erika?" He asked.

"They are here, Adalbert! I saw them through the kitchen window, when I went to get a glass of water. They are trying to catch us off guard! What do we do?" Erika asked, panic taking hold of her.

Adalbert jumped from the bed and threw on some clothes; a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He rushed to the kitchen window and peeked outside.

Across the street, there were around forty heavily armed men. They moved silently as they surrounded their neighbor's house.

Not waiting to see what will happen next Adalbert ran back to his room and told Erika to grab whatever she already had packed, and to get ready to run. Then he ran upstairs to Tanya's room.

Opening the closet door he found his two daughters. Mary was snuggling Tanya's blanket and Tanya was holding a small box in her arms. Not wasting anymore time he pulled them to their feet.

"We need to leave now! Once we're downstairs get your shoes on!" Adalbert said.

Tanya and Mary nodded their heads in agreement.

Once they reached downstairs both children opened the front door and dragged their shoes inside. Tanya then grabbed her father's shoes and handed them to him.

Erika came out minutes later with three back packs and tossed them. The other three put them on. She then ran back to the kitchen and grabbed every knife in the kitchen. Stuffing them into her backpack. She then filled four canteens with water.

Tanya stuffed her box into the backpack. After that she opened the box and took out the pistol.

"Tanya…" Her father said.

She tried her best to look innocent and handed it to him. "I found it on the floor and thought it looked cool." It was an obvious lie, but he didn't know that.

Adalbert checked to see if it was loaded; it was, and then stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He didn't have time to lecture his daughter.

Erika came back with the canteens and handed them out. She then strapped on her own backpack.

The silence of the night gave way in one sudden moment. The neighbor's front door caved in, under a mighty kick. The men, guns at the ready, stormed into the house shouting.

Seconds later, the sound of automatic gunfire echoed through the air. All this had happened in a matter of seconds.

Adalbert, pistol in hand, ran out of their house. His family right behind him.

At the same time the lights of every house in the village was lighting up. People rushed out of their homes to see what happened. The second they saw the armed men, many began to pack what they could to flee.

Absolute chaos took over in a matter of minutes. Gunfire began almost immediately after the first initial shots.

Tanya watched as the village she grew up in was turned into a war zone. People she didn't expect to have weapons came out of their homes armed to the teeth.

Her hand was squeezed tightly by her mother as they ran behind houses to escape.

Turning her head she could see a Bullhead airship approaching from the air. Its powerful spot light lit up the entire village. Making it difficult to get try and hide. The airship hovered over the village; it slowly circled the perimeter of the village.

Tanya and her family reached the edge of the village, and kept running into the woods. The airship had noticed them escape into the woods.

How Tanya knew this? One, the spotlight followed them. Two, she could hear men shouting after them. It seems that the men decided to split their forces to chase after them.

Soon the gunfire began. Being the youngest, Tanya was swept into her mother's arms as they picked up their speed. Tanya could see them preparing to take some more shots, so she warned her family.

"Watch out! They are going to shoot again!" she yelled.

Adalbert turned around and let his family pass him. He raised his gun and fired. The men scrambled to get out of the way. One man took a bullet to the thigh.

Adalbert cursed his aim and turned to run. With no more ammo their only chance of escape was to out run them.

He caught up to his family and was about to tell them where to go when Tanya yelled.

"Watch out!"

He turned his head to see, when a searing pain went through his leg. He collapsed to the floor.

Erika was about to move to help him when he screamed for them to keep moving.

He tries to get up but his right leg wouldn't budge. So he tried to hop on his left leg. A bullet went through his lower back. He screamed in agony.

Tanya watched has her father collapsed and screamed in pain. The men were already upon him. It was over and she knew it.

They turned him over and with no hesitation shit shot him in the head. His blood leaking into the cold forest floor.

Erika flinched at the sound of the gunshot. She swallowed her sorrow and pressed forward. She knew that they would catch up to her. Her husband was able to catch up to them easily, they could too.

"Mary, Tanya, listen to me. You will have to go on without me. I will slow them down."

Mary, who has been in a state of shock, woke up. Her eyes had alertness in them.

"Mom please…" she weakly said. The entire events that have transpired in the last few minutes began to sink in. It was not a nightmare that she wasn't waking from.

Erika placed Tanya down and pushed her to Mary.

"Go! And don't turn back for any reason!"

Through tearful eyes Mary grabbed Tanya and ran. Tanya looks at her mother one last time.

" _What a brave woman…"_

Erika took a deep breath and took off her backpack. She took out the knives and gripped them all in her left hand. She took one knife and held it in her right.

She ran toward the men that had caught up to her. Time slowed as she reached them, their movements became slow. She stabbed a knife into one man's throat. Letting to of the handle she grabbed another knife from her left hand.

She stabbed one after another, and one by one they fell. There were five left when time returned to normal. She managed to stab one more before they opened fire. The remainder of her aura protected her for the first few rounds. After that she was riddled with bullets. Her body collapsed, surrounded by fifteen bodies.

* * *

 **Tanya, Mary**

They ran as fast as they could, weaving through branches and trees. Mary was scared beyond words. She was trembling hard enough to make her teeth chatter.

Tanya was relatively fine, though that worried her. She was shocked that she felt nothing at the deaths of both of her parents. So she was more worried about her mental well-being that anything else.

They continued to run until they ran into a wall off black fur. They both fell from the impact. Their eyes widened in shock as they stared at a Ursa. The beast roared at the two and swooped its massive paw at the two. They both were thrown to the side like paper. Tanya slammed into a tree but was able to get up relatively easy. Mary on the other hand was still on the ground.

Running to her sister, Tanya picked her up and ran. Her smaller body didn't make it very far, before even more roars echoed through the air. Black wolf like creatures were everywhere. Mary and Tanya tried to run faster but it was for naught.

Tanya fell down as a great weight pressed down on her and Mary. Beowolfs clawed at the two. Mary screamed as her back was sliced open.

Tanya felt the blow cross her back. She got to her feet and ran anyway. Knowing the situation was hopeless she ran for her life. The screams of her sister being torn apart, echoing through the air.

For the first time Tanya felt her heart twist in agonizing pain. Her eyes filled with tears, her throat clenched. She marched on through the winter night.

The cold bit at her skin but she marched on. The screams of Mary, echoing endlessly in her head.

" _I did what I had to do to live...I did...I did the right thing."_

Her hand clenched.

" _What else could have I done? The situation was hopeless."_

A small voice in her head answered its tone cold.

" _You could have prayed. You could have prayed to save yourselves."_

Her teeth clenched, fingered digging into her palms.

" _I will never how my knee to Being X!"_

This time the small voice responded with a venomous tone.

" _You allowed you sister to be devoured, to keep your pride?"_

Tanya froze in her tracks. She wanted to argue but she had just said she did not pray because of her pride.

Then her mind decided to turn against her.

" _ **It seems your anger and arrogance blinds you. Those traits of yours will be the end of you."**_

Her eyes widened in anger.

But the small voice in her head was ruthless.

" _You are the only one to blame for Mary's death. You heard her cries of agony and ran like a coward to save yourself."_

She could feel more tears welling up in her eyes.

" _You were the only one that has the power to save her, but you pride was more important."_

Tanya continued to march through the forest, her own conscience attacking her the whole night.

 **If you didn't catch on, only Erika and Tanya has their Aura active. Meaning that Adalbert and Mary were the only ones in the family who, while possessing Aura, could not use it. I know that Tanya was very OC this chapter, and I believe for good reason. I believe that while she doesn't really have sympathy for adults, I think she does have some for children. Plus living with Mary for five years, didn't necessarily mean she formed a strong bond. It is more like when you get used to being around someone and then they move away. Tanya feels guilt about letting her die than actually caring about Mary.**

 **Sorry if the explanation was weird.**


	4. Orphan

**Chapter 3: Orphan**

 **North of Atlas**

The cold wind, that is known to always blow in Atlas, bit at Tanya's skin. Her tired feet were red and swollen. The tips of her fingers refused to move. She pressed on back to the village. She hoped to find anything that could be used for clothing and, hopefully to eat. The morning sun was beginning to shine over the frozen land. That was Tanya's only comfort.

While she had been walking back, she passed by the blood trails of what she suspected was her mother and father. This angered her; she had hoped to use their clothes to wrap herself in. But it seemed that the armed men took their corpses and backpacks.

Sighing, she pressed on. Once she had made the long journey back, she was presented with a familiar scene. Something that was common in the frontlines. The village was burned to the ground. She walked through the warm ashes of buildings. Looking down she noticed a trail of footprints all moving south of the village. Following the trail she came across the fate of the rest of the village. A small puddle of red rested on the edge of a small cliff. Down below a pile of corpses torn apart by Grimm.

From what she could guess, the people were rounded up and shot, their bodies falling down the cliff. What frustrated Tanya was the lack of intelligence she had about the world. She knew about Grimm and aura, but that was it. There were no books in the entire village; she had no information about the world.

All she knew was that to the southeast of the village there was a city named Atlas. Tanya could guess why the village was attacked; she guessed that the village was just a bunch of bandits. So either a bunch of bounty hunters came to collect some rewards or the military stepped in. She was leaning on the military being responsible. Seeing that the bodies were not taken, but were instead tossed aside.

Returning to the ruins of the village, Tanya began collecting dry pieces of wood in the surrounding areas. She created as pile of leaves and wood in the center of the village. She then collected any surviving embers still burning. Blowing on them still they were red, she piled leaves on them. Once a fire started she moved the fire into the center of the pile of wood.

Tanya rested for two hours next to the fire. Warming her and resting her tired feet. She found humor in the fact that, now that she was alone her mother could no longer force her to wear girl clothes. For example the dress she is currently wearing, it made moving through snow more difficult that it needed to be, slowing her down.

Getting up from resting, Tanya kicked the ashes of her campfire. She found which direction was southeast and marched on for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Near the outer limits of Atlas**

Having marched for a little more than three hours, she finally reached the city. Its tall buildings and lights were a welcome sight for her. Running through the woods towards the city, she noticed there were walls and guards. Stopping in her tracks, Tanya decided to play it safe. She moved slowly in between trees, trying to stay out of sight. Using her small body, she managed to get right to the edge of the tree line. Between her and the walls of the city, was about fifty meters of flat land.

Tanya waited to see if there were any travelers that entered the city. She needed to see if the guards were going to shoot on sight, or if she could walk right in. Her big break happened when a group of two men and two women arrived. They walked up to the city gate and passed by. No hassle, not even a word.

Tanya sighed in relief and strolled out of the wood and made her way to the gate. The guards looked at her suspiciously. One of them stepped in front of her and stopped her from entering. "What is your name little girl?" the guard asked. "And why are you out here all alone?" his second question asked before she could answer the first.

"My name is Tanya Degurechaff, my village was attacked by Grimm so I ran for my life. Thank God I made here." She looked into his eyes hoping she was giving them the puppy eyes. The guard looked at her dirty clothes and keeled to her height. "Welcome to Atlas Tanya. Now let's get you somewhere inside."

He picked her up and started walking somewhere. Tanya wanted to protest but decided to wait and see what was going to happen. Though she didn't like being treated like a child, as ironic as that was. The guard carried her over to a nearby building. Inside was an office with other guards.

"Hey captain I found this little girl outside of the walls." The guard said, putting Tanya down. The captain looked up from his desk work and stood up. The other guards in the room simply watched him walk over to Tanya. "What is your name?"

"Tanya Degurechaff." She answered. He adjusted his cap and kneeled to her height. "What were you doing outside of the city and where did you come from?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm from a village that was...towards the mountains? The village was destroyed by Grimm, so I came here to ask for help." Tanya pretended to not know the direction she came from. It would look a little weird for a five year old to know her compass.

The captain sighed at the little information. "We are going to need more info than just a general direction." He took her by the hand and walked to the door. "I'm taking you to HQ; hopefully we can find your village." And with that they walked off through the city.

" _Though I doubt we will find survivors."_ The captain glanced at Tanya from the corner of his eye. All the while asking what her favorite color and toys are.

Tanya knew exactly what he was doing, trying to distract her from the memories of the _tragedy._ She decided to play along, answering questions with a smile.

When they arrived at the headquarters, she was told to sit in the lobby until they called for her. While she was there she was given food and a blanket. She spent the entire day there sleeping. Some officers woke her up late in the night, she was taken to an office and told to wait. A few minutes later an old man walked in. His uniform was clean and straightened. Tanya could tell he was disciplined just from his uniform. Judging from his uniform he was a Major.

The Major walked over to his office chair and say sat down. "Hello Tanya I am Major Tiskar. I have heard from the Captain that you came from a village north of Atlas." Tanya remained silent and carefully controlled how she looked at him. "We sent a squad out to recon the area, we found the remains of the village you came from…" she gave him the reaction a child should have.

"I'm sorry to say that we could not find anyone." Major Tiskar spoke in a sympathetic tone. Tanya could obviously tell he was simply faking it. After all, looking at the uniforms of the officers in Atlas so far, she could already conclude who attacked the village and killed everyone.

"You didn't find anyone?" she looked down, keeping her eyes open, so that they could water. Major Tiskar's face softened, he reached over and took her hand. "It's ok; we are going to take you to a nice place. You can make some friends and maybe meet new family."

Tanya wanted to laugh at the irony. The people who killed her family, now wanted to take care of her. But this gave her an amazing opportunity to maybe, by chance to be adopted by a somewhat wealthy family. Just that would allow her to start climbing the corporate ladder.

Tanya and the Major spoke _consoling_ words and walked through the city to the orphanage. The walk was the most annoying thing for Tanya, she had to pretend to be sad for longer periods of time than she was comfortable with, but she endured. The orphanage was run by a charity; children were running about with their friends. Tanya mentally rolled her eyes; she would be living with human beings that were obnoxious and stupid. They would ask her to play and bother her. If anyone tried to bully her she would break something.

Once all the paperwork had been filled she was taken upstairs and given a bunk bed, specifically the top bunk. Tanya was also given a dress which she adamantly refused to wear. "No, I will not wear something like that. Just give me some pants and a shirt like the boys, and I will be fine." the head of the orphanage frowned. "You are wearing a dress right now, why do you have a problem with these clothes?"

"I didn't choose to wear this. This was the only choice I had. Now I have an opportunity for a different choice and I want it." Tanya vented her frustration of having to wear girl clothes.

"Well alright. I'll get you some pants and a shirt. But first you have to take a bath; you're covered in dirt and sweat. Plus its way past everyone's bedtime, so after you bathe everyone else will too."

Tanya agreed and took her bath. Afterwards she put on her new clothes and climbed into bed. She chose to sleep before everyone else got back. In her dreams she could hear the voices of the other children as they came back to sleep. Their voices were loud but not enough to wake her. She could hear some of them ask about her, curious children promising to talk to her tomorrow. Her worst nightmare.

* * *

 **Five Months Later: Orphanage**

"Do it again Tanya. Do it again!"

"Oh alright, since you won't shut up about it." a frustrated Tanya said.

She picked up a stone and pulled her arm back. Her hand glowed a faint gold for a brief second, and then she threw the rock. The stone flew in a large arc, landing a few yards away. On impact the stone exploded like a grenade, but on a much smaller scale.

Her semblance was explosions. Or that's what she concluded. She could pump a stone with aura and throw it like a grenade and boom. It was like the artillery spells from her past life. Except that was now her only power. She had been practicing for a month now, although it was on a tiny scale. The other orphans just looked at it as a magic show. She would make rocks pop like fireworks. She dared not push more aura, not at the risk of blowing up a kid or the building.

"Tanya! Come here!" she heard the head of the orphanage call out. Tanya walked towards the building at a hurried pace; glad to have a reason to get away from the children. She narrowed her eyes, when she caught glimpse of the woman smiled widely at her. The orphanage head was usually a kind but serious woman. She only got giddy when something very important was happening.

"Come, come. Hurry" she waved at Tanya.

"What has you so happy headmaster?" she asked. The headmaster grabbed her hand and began leading her down the hall. "Oh I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." She didn't like the non-answer.

They stopped in front of one of the many office doors. The door opened to reveal a man and a girl sitting in chairs. The man wore a white suit, tie and a blue shit. His hair matched his suit colors. White hair and mustache, with cold blue eyes. Tanya studied his posture for a second before looking at the other guest.

The girl was impatient, her foot tapped away at the floor and her arms were crossed. Her eyes were blue and her hair white. Her side ponytail swished with the slightest movement. She wore a white dress with a red interior.

Both of them turned at the sound of the door opening. The man brought his hands together; the girl stopped tapping her foot and relaxed her body. Tanya looked between the two and spoke first. "Who are you?"

The man cleared his throat and straightened his back. "My name is Jacques Schnee-" he pointed at himself. "-and this is my daughter Weiss Schnee." he pointed to Weiss. She crossed her feet and gave an elegant bow.

"Hello…" Tanya replied. Then introduced herself. "My name is Tanya Degurechaff." Both Schnee's nodded their head.

"Well now that everyone has introduced themselves we can begin." and with that she closed the door to give themselves some privacy.

 **I'm sorry this took so long to finish. I was being very lazy. But now we have finally gotten to some actual plot. I hope I can give my idea justice.**

 **Hehe it's time to meet the Schnee family**


	5. Schnee Estate

**Chapter 4: Schnee Estate**

 **Atlas, Orphanage**

Tanya sat in her chair silently, her legs dangling in the air. She had been listening to Mr. Schnee talk about his company and his family. He liked to brag about his wealth and fame; obviously he was a very proud man.

Tanya was waiting for him to offer her adoption. She listened to him intently and smiled as much as possible. She hoped her reaction would give him the signal he needed to finally ask.

"...and so how would you like to sleep over at our home?"

Tanya perked at the question. It wasn't a direct question for adoption, instead it sounded like an offer for a sleepover. This wasn't what she expected him to ask. "I would love too! Are you kidding your house sounds awesome!" she responded like a child. Her mind, racing to figure out what his game was.

"Great! I hope you enjoy it." he said. Those Icy blue eyes seemed to look through her soul. She could have sworn he knew who she really was. She didn't know what Jacques Schnee wanted but she would be on guard the entire stay.

He stood up and straightened his suit. Nodded his head towards Weiss and began to make way for the exit. Weiss walked over to Tanya and smiled kindly. "Come on Tanya. I'll help you pack whatever belongings you want to bring along."

Taking the girl's hand Tanya went to the children's sleeping room. All the while trying to guess what Jacques Schnee wanted. His motives were not clear; if he did not want to adopt why invite her over. The only other motive she could think of was the black market. Her eyes narrowed. She was not sure about anything; this could all be a trap. If the worst were to happen she was fully prepared to use her semblance to kill them all.

* * *

 **Near Schnee Estate, Atlas**

Tanya looked out of the window to the snowy expanse. Her suitcase, of packed belongings on her lap. She had decided to bring everything she owned; which was three copies of the same clothes she was currently wearing. A white t-shirt, and khaki pants. Being an orphan meant she didn't have a choice in clothing, you wore what you got. Of course Weiss was appalled by the lack of dresses and other fancy clothing that Tanya had never heard of.

The soft hum of the engine was the only noise in the car at the moment. Jacques was probably lost in his own thoughts, and Weiss...well she was completely asleep. Her body was leaning on Tanya's small shoulders. Tanya while displeased with the weight did not move to remove Weiss. After all she did not wish to accidentally wake her. Maybe even anger her, causing her to maybe lose favor with Jacques. Who knows everything right now could be some type of approval test, to see if she will get adopted into this family. She would not lower her guard for one moment. She needed to prove herself useful and worthy.

The car drive for a few more minutes then pulled off to the left onto a long curvy road. The gates of the Schnee Estate were soon visible. They opened automatically for the car; removing any need to slow down or stop. Once the car pulled up to the front doors of the mansion, Tanya shook Weiss gently to wake her. The girl jumped up and straightened her back. She seemed to be upset at herself for falling asleep.

Tanya opened the door and stepped out of the car. The cold winds hitting her face a direct contrast to the warm air in the car. She waited for the other occupants to get out. Jacques lead them towards the house. He unlocked the door via passcode. When the doors opened to reveal the inside, the darkness made it hard to see.

Jacques frowned a little. "I thought I told Klein to keep the lights at the entrance on." They all stepped inside. The driver closed the door behind them and went back to move the car. Tanya smiled in delight; the massive living room just reeked of wealth. Everything she wished for here. Her hope to live a quiet and wealthy life away from trouble was here.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught glimpse of what she believed to be movement. Her eyes locked to the area and scanned everything. Her eyes remained there for half a minute before she moved on. _"I guess I might still have some paranoia from fighting in war."_ she shook her head and turned to ask a question. "Excuse me Mr. Schnee. But may I see what room I will be staying in? My luggage is starting to get heavy."

"Right; Weiss can you show Miss Degurechaff where she will be staying?" he asked.

"Of course." Weiss replied. She waved for Tanya to follow her. As they walked down the hall Weiss finally seemed to show her real self. "I cannot wait for you to see my big sister Winter! She is so cool. She is currently enrolled in Atlas huntsman academy!"

Tanya smiled at the young girl as she squealed in excitement. Tanya wasn't sure how old Weiss was but judging from her height, she could guess Weiss was around twelve to fourteen years old. And judging from the name Huntsman Academy; she guessed Winter was older. Probably by four, maybe five years.

When they reached the end of the hall a shadow suddenly appeared. Wearing black and white clothes the armed person grabbed Weiss by the torso and lifted her off the ground. Weiss, surprised by the sudden appearance, screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the house. "Weiss!" another voice cried out. A woman appeared out of nowhere. Her white hair blended well with her white clothing.

Tanya had yet to react to both the sudden appearances, as they had both appeared in less than twenty seconds.

The stranger held Weiss tight, pressing a hunting knife to her throat, the rough voice of a male growled out. "One false move and I'll slice her throat open! Don't you dare move!" Winter clenched her teeth. Her eyes shined with murderous rage, and her hand clenched her sword with a death grip.

Tanya, finally alert to the current threat, narrowed her eyes. _"Dam you Being X! No matter what I do danger always follows!"_ She looked at the man to see if there was anything she could do. She couldn't risk Weiss, or else her chances of getting into the family would be ruined. She needed to know that if she attacked, he would die instantly or else Weiss was a goner. Looking down at her small suitcase of clothes Tanya got an idea.

Winter looked to her left and right to see if there was anything she could use. Unfortunately the house was always clean, leaving her with very few options. Looking back at the man, her rage poured out of her eyes. She wished with all her might she could kill him with her eyes alone.

"I'm going to back out of the house and you're going to let me. Or else this girl's life is on your hands. You do not move or I kill her! Got it?" he yelled. He pressed the knife hard on Weiss's neck.

"Yes I...I understand!" Winter said through grit teeth. Tanya placed her suitcase next to the hallway. Then she ran behind it; hands firmly clasping the case. When the man's first foot appeared, she pushed the suitcase with all her might. The man brought his foot back to step but slammed into the suitcase instead. As he fell backwards, Tanya ran towards his falling body.

She grabbed his hand and tried to pry the knife away, unfortunately she is a five year old. With a crazed look in her eyes she changed to plan of action. Tanya's jaws clamped down on the man's throat. The taste of blood flooded her mouth, but she just bit down harder.

The pain finally registering in his brain; the man let go of Weiss and used that arm to try and pry Tanya away. With his other arm he brought his arm back to deliver a fatal stab to her neck. Of course the second he had let go of Weiss; Winter was upon him in a flash. Sword at the ready she sliced off his arm. The knife along with his severed arm; falling down harmlessly.

Tanya released her jaws and jumped off the man. Grabbing his knife she prepared to stab him. Before she could however, Winter grabbed her by the collar, stopping her in her tracks. Winter motioned with her hand, soon after blue glyphs appeared. The man screamed in pain before he was encased in ice. The struggle from beginning to end had lasted less than a minute.

Jacques Schnee ran into the hallway to see a man encased in ice, Weiss staring at the ice while holding onto her older sister. And his guest Tanya with her mouth and teeth covered in blood, holding a knife. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, Winter answered.

"White Fang…" she looked at her father, eyes tired but still dangerous. He stared back with eyes void of emotion, cold as ice. Then as quickly as the ice was there, cold fury began to radiate from his eyes. His mouth twisted and morphed. His teeth revealed themselves as his face contorted to reveal the fury boiling within.

"I'll call general Ironwood, see what he can do about this m-" Winter interrupted. "Five men, five. The other ones are scattered inside and outside my room."

"Five men. Hopefully he and some soldiers arrive soon." He said. Pulling out his scroll, Jacques dialed a number and put the scroll to his ear.

Tanya sat down on the floor and stared at her reflection from the knife. _"I've only been in the world for five years and already I've lost my entire family. And now the family I want to adopt me has been attacked the first day I arrive."_ her hand clenched the handle of the knife. Her right eye's bottom eyelid twitched for a few seconds. Blue eyes stared blankly at the space in front of her.

Blinking her dry eyes, she rid her mind of those thoughts for now. Turning her head she found Winter staring at her.

"Who are you?" Winter asked. Tanya smiled slightly; though it looked terrible with her mouth covered in blood. "My name is Tanya Degurechaff, I was invited to stay over for the night by Mr. Schnee. He came to visit me at the orphanage with Weiss."

Tanya added the additional info of the orphanage to hopefully gain some sympathy points with the elder sister.

Winter stared at the girl, the blood covering her mouth and teeth, was disturbing to say the least. And there was something in her eyes that gave her a bad vibe, like she was staring at a veteran from war, instead of a little girl. Looking down her younger sister nodded in agreement to the story Tanya just said.

"Alright, then while we wait for Ironwood to show up, let's get your face cleaned up. Come here." Winter gestured Tanya to come towards her.

Tanya walked along the edge of the hallway and squeezed past the frozen man in the center. However because of the tight space, when she stepped on a long object on the ground, she was unable to find her balance and she fell. Grabbing what she tripped on, Tanya brought it up to see what she stepped on. The sticky red blood from the arm in her hand covered her hand, fingers and dripped onto her white shirt.

Winter gasped, not at the severed arm; she had been the one to cut it off in the first place, but at the lack of reaction from the girl. The blank almost bored expression she had, while holding another living beings bloodied body part. It was a major red flag in her mind, about what kind of character she was about to deal with.

Tanya snorted at the severed arm, and tossed it away like trash. Then she looked back at Winter to find the woman staring at her. _"Shit, maybe I shouldn't have done that."_ Getting to her feet she made it over to Winter. "Alright let's get me cleaned up."

Winter nodded her head and began walking away. Weiss followed close behind; eyes looking at the frozen White Fang member with fear. Tanya wasn't sure what to do at the moment, but she was sure Winter was alert about her. That could be troublesome in the future.

After washing her face with water and changing her bloodied shirt, the three girls were sitting in the living room awaiting Ironwood. Winter was discussing with her father about what happened. "Those five were trying to find any info about your schedule or any other S.D.C executives. They were probably going to plan an ambush." Winter explained. "I ran into them in, outside your office. I managed to defeat four of them, but then last one tried to run away."

"I see, it's good you stopped them as quickly as you did. If they had managed to escape with that info, it could have been a disaster." Jacques said. He scratched his chin as he thought about what to do with Tanya.

" _Now, what do I do about Tanya? My little publicity stunt is now destroyed. She could have been killed or injured. Once news gets out about the attack, other wealthy people will be watching what I do. They will probably see if I lose favor with the public; doesn't matter if this was unavoidable. To everyone else they will simply say 'Well why didn't you already have heavy security at your estate?' Unless…"_

He looked at Tanya, she was looking at his direction. He could tell she had been listening to his chat with Winter. _"I can see, she is very observant about what is happening; unlike most children her age. But I'll be taking a major risk if I do it...No, I have too; I have no choice but to do this. If I don't I could take a massive blow to my reputation, and my reputation could have negative consequences on the company. If that happens, it's a domino effect waiting to doom the family. I am sure I'm over thinking it, but I'd rather over think this than do nothing and start a downward spiral."_

His jaw clenched when he began to think how history would look at him, if he made the wrong choice. He had been ruthless in bringing the Schnee family name to this level of prestige. He would not be the one to cause its downfall, not after working this hard. He could not and will not take unnecessary risks of a simple and better solution was at hand. _"I pray that I am making the correct decision."_

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Heavily armed robots and soldiers walked through the mansion of the Schnee family. While in the living room Jacques was talking to a tall stern looking man. Tanya was curious by the metal piece that was emerging from his forehead. She wondered if he got it from battle.

"You know you should have called the Atlesian Police Force instead of me." Ironwood said. He looked annoyed and impatient.

"Ah, but I'm sure you would love to question the White Fang for some Intel." Jacques shot back.

" _No, you wanted the security."_ Ironwood glanced at the ice blocking most of the hallway. "Well that is certainly generous of you. What is this really all about?" Ironwood asked.

"Ah, always worried about strings attached with me. Can't you see I just wanted you to get these men?" Jacques said; his eyes staring at Ironwood with a "get the message" stare.

Ironwood decided to play stubborn. "No I can't see that unfortunately."

Jacques frowned slightly, and then sighed. "Alright, fine. I want you to station some of your men around the perimeter of my estate as security." He said.

Ironwood stared him in the eyes and responded. "No." Jacques's right eye visibly twitched.

"Why not? It's a small request from a friend." His voice raised slightly.

"It would be a waste of resources to station soldiers here." Ironwood shot back.

" _Looks like I'll have to throw a dog bone his way to make him cooperate."_ Jacques glanced away from Ironwood. His voice was audibly higher. "You know that project you asked me to help with? It would be a shame if our negotiations fell apart." a small smile spread on his face. _"Hook."_

Ironwood's eyes widened for a split second. "You wouldn't. After all I could simply take the project to one of your competitors."

" _You know me well, but I am willing to take this risk. Since I am the one with the advantage."_ Jacques extended his arm slightly toward Ironwood; palm facing up. Like he was expecting something. "Well you certainly could do that. But I believe you know that will bring it's its own risks. After all my company is leagues ahead of anyone else. I'm sure the council will be upset with you if the project takes longer than predicted and over budget. All cause you didn't want to provide me a little favor."

" _Line."_

"Tell you what. You do this for me, and I'll start the project right this minute. Of course profits will be 70% to 30%." He said.

"What! That's ridiculous; the council would never accept a profit split like that!" Ironwood yelled.

" _Sinker."_

"If you give me a few soldiers for security, I'll lower my number."

" _He has already completely forgotten about his threat to take the project elsewhere. That tells me he was bluffing."_

Ironwood thought about it for a second. "How much will you lower your number?"

"I am willing to go as low as 55% profit." Jacques said his smile widening.

Ironwood remained silent, his eyes darting from left to right as he was lost deep in thought. "That is acceptable. I'll tell the council you're on board, and I'll see how many men I can send over." Jacques nodded his head and extended his hand. The two shook on the deal and stepped back from each other.

" _Ah, that was so simple. When making a deal where both people want something, always inflate what you want to an unproportional number. Then when actually negotiating, concede to the other party. This makes them think they came out of the deal on top, when in reality you got exactly what you wanted. Ironwood in past negotiations wanted a fifty-fifty split. With all the arguing and bluffing on both sides, I was able to push my profit margins up. I am now getting a 55% profit margin."_

Ironwood left with the captured White Fang members and soldiers, leaving a happy Jacques. The Schnee noticed Tanya staring at him again. She smiled at him, but it wasn't a smile of happiness. It was more of a knowing smile, like she knew what he did.

Tanya couldn't keep her smile from growing; she listened to the entire conversation. When Jacques started to say he was willing to negotiate the numbers if security was added, she knew what he was doing. It was a risky business move to do. Especially if you are the one that depends on getting something out of the other party. And the other party has other viable routes they can take.

Telling Ironwood that he would be the fall guy if things went south on the project was brilliant. It made Ironwood; out of his own self-interest accept a tilted deal. But in exchange the project is now online and he doesn't have to worry about going over budget. After all this was the Schnee Dust Company that was taking the project on. It was definitely going to be on time and on budget.

Curious, Tanya decided to ask a question. "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking. What is this project you guys were talking about?" Jacques looked at her and thought for a second.

"I guess you could know at least the name of the product. We are going to start research and development on the Atlesian Paladin-290."

While Tanya didn't know what that was, judging from the name, and the military uniform of Ironwood. She could guess this was a military contract.

"Ah that reminds me. Tanya, come with me to my office. I would like to speak with you in private." Jacques said.

Tanya wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about but agreed anyway. The two walked in silence towards the office. Once there Tanya sat in one of the chairs, Jacques sat behind his desk, hands clasped together.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions. I expect you to answer them truthfully." He said his voice completely serious.

Not waiting for a response he began. "How much education did you receive at the orphanage?"

"I did not receive much. I was only there for five months."

"What level of education do you have, if you have only been there for five months?"

"I learned about aura and semblance. But other than that, I have no knowledge of the the world. As far as I know Atlas is the only country in remnant. I learned about your company, by word of mouth at the orphanage. Oh, and the creatures of Grimm."

Jacques scratched his chin two times with his index finger, before clasping his hands together once again. "I see...tell me why is it that you lack so much knowledge about the world?"

Tanya's left hand curled slightly in her lap. "Where I lived there was no books. I learned everything I know from my family."

Jacques nodded his head, and began tapping his two thumbs against each other. _"So I have a very poorly educated girl. But judging by her answers and the way she speaks, she is not dull in the head. It is simply the lack of material for her to absorb that has kept her down."_

His thumbs stopped moving as he finished his thoughts. _"This gives me a good chance to rebuild the damage done to my reputation. In exchange for endangering her life. I, Jacques Schnee will not only be giving her an education. But she shall be adopted into the family. To everyone else it will look like I am taking pity on this poor soul. And I am giving her a second chance at life._ _Yes this will definitely scrub away any blemishes to my public image, and will probably even boost it."_

Opening one of his desk drawers he pulled out a sheet of paper, that just a few hours ago he thought he was going to throw away. "Tanya…" the girl straightened her back at the call of her name. "...how would you…"

Tanya watched as the man struggled to find his words. With a deep breath and a clearing of the throat, he was back to being composed. "Tanya Degurechaff, how would you like to be adopted into the Schnee family? My family."

" _Finally, finally he asks me! Yes! This is what I have been waiting for!"_ Unable to control her excitement, Tanya jumped to her feet and nearly shouted. "Of course, I would love too!"

"Excellent I'll get started on the paperwork. Just know that once this and the rest of the papers in my drawer are done and turned in, there is no going back. You will be a Schnee and so I expect you to act like one." Jacques warned.

"I understand sir. I swear, you will not regret this decision!" Tanya said. She wanted to jump for joy and scream to the heavens. After years of war in her past life and the hell that has been the last five months. Finally she gets the greatest news she has heard since that false hope of The Republic surrendering and the war ending. She would not waste this chance. Tanya swore to herself, she would do whatever it took to make herself valuable!

 **Can you believe most of this chapter was completed between June 28, 29, and 30. Mostly June 29- 30. I have been typing away since 10:00 and it is now 1:20 AM, June 30. I just couldn't find a spot to end the chapter until the now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Tanya Schnee

**I would like to thank Acerman and Accelerator-Chan for their feedback. You guys review pretty fast. Acerman to answer your question. Winter and the White Fang were fighting near Jacques office. Since Winter is close to being a fully trained huntress/soldier Tanya currently can't keep up with his how fast they move. I'm basing this off of the fight Winter had with Qrow in volume 3.**

 **Chapter 5: Tanya Schnee**

 **Three Years Later, Schnee Estate**

* * *

Tanya sighed to herself as she flipped through pages of the book she was reading. For the past three years she has been studying in the library of the estate. She has learned about the world and the other kingdoms. While the technological advancements of this world were superior to both her past lives, the world itself was more dangerous. The four major cities were relatively safe from Grimm, but everywhere else was a free for all. This left the population of humans relatively small.

The C.C.T, while allowing for worldwide communication, had a major weakness. Should one tower go down, all towers go down. Tanya discovered that people found this weakness poetic. She found the weakness stupid. If any one of the kingdoms were to go to war, all communications could be cut off from the other side of the world. In her mind this was utterly ridiculous. How could Atlas or any kingdom for that matter, project and protect their sphere of influence.

While all this was helpful in her understanding of this world, the history of the world was what she really needed. This knowledge could tell her what relations each kingdom has with each other. Atlas and Mistral have a close relationship. Both countries trade together, and during The Great War, fought together against Vale and Vacuo.

However; while Vale had won the war, Atlas was the greatest military power and could project the largest force against any kingdom. Atlas also was the country that created the C.C.T. This meant that Atlas, should they decide to, could fix the weakness of their communications tower, allowing them to have the sole ability to communicate effectively during a time of war. Tanya smirked at this revelation.

If this was done on purpose, Atlas had deliberately created this weakness, should Vale or Vacuo try and launch an attack. Her military experience praised Atlas for this incredible trump card.

Flipping to the next page of the book, she placed to hand under her chin. The click of the library doors alerted her of someone entering. Turning her head she turned to see Whitley smiling at her from the doorway.

"I do hope I have not interrupted your study." he said.

"Of course not, I was simply reading." Tanya replied, while closing the book. "What brings you here Whitley?"

"Father would like to see you. He doesn't seem angry so it probably is not anything bad." His palm facing up, like if he was going to shrug.

"I see...I will head to his office right now." She stood from her chair and placed it back where it was. "Thank you for telling me Whitley."

"Of course…" he trailed off. Since there was nothing left to say, he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Over the three years of living here, Whitley was the only one who seemed to try his best to live up to their father's expectations. Weiss left to study at Beacon Academy against her father's wishes. Back at home Jacques's fury was boiling beneath the surface for weeks. Luckily for Tanya and Whitley, Jacques used his anger against his competition, bringing the company to new heights. The S.D.C absolutely dominated the world economy of dust. But also dominated the Atlas economy, employing more people than any other company. Only the military surpassed the S.D.C.

Tanya walked slowly through the mansion hallways. The power this family had was immense; this was everything Tanya could have hoped for. She then remembered the attack the White Fang carried out when she first arrived. The White Fang has repeatedly attacked the Schnee family. If it wasn't possible to strike the family they would target high level executives and cargo. The day she came to the estate was the closest the group had ever gotten to doing serious harm.

Tanya reached the wooden door of her stepfather's office. Knocking on the wood with her hand she waited for permission to enter. The muffled voice of Jacques allowed her to turn the knob and open the door. Inside was Jacques sitting at his desk, and a familiar face.

"Pleasure to see you Tanya." His voice rose slightly to give a more friendly tone.

"It is a pleasure to see you General Ironwood." Tanya responded. She watched him move to her right, and sit in one of the chairs next to the coffee table in the middle of the room. Tanya walked past him and stood in front of Jacques desk, waiting for him to begin.

Bringing his hands together, he began to speak. "General Ironwood just finished speaking to me about the upcoming Vytal Festival. This year's festival will be hosted by Vale. Ironwood thought this would be a good opportunity for the Schnee Dust Company to fundraise some cash for the upcoming event." Tanya understood what he wanted to do. Many corporations did this when she used to live in Japan.

"So I have decided to host a fundraising party. We can negotiate some deals with other influential people. Hopefully push our brand deeper into the Vale economy. Yes, this is a good opportunity." he concluded with a smile on his face. The Vytal Festival would make a great opportunity to advertise to a great number of people from across Remnant.

"What should I do then?" Tanya asked.

"You and Whitley should prepare what you will wear to the party, and I don't want you complaining about the dress code Tanya. This is a formal event, so I expect you to dress for the occasion." Jacques raised his voice slightly.

Tanya wanted to scream in anger. Jacques had essentially said that she was to wear a dress. She absolutely hated the thought of having to wear one.

Bowing her head to Jacques, Tanya turned her body and made her way to the door. "Winter and I will be there. Though she doesn't show It, Winter does actually want to see you." Tanya turned to see Ironwood looking at her. Tanya smiled appropriately and left the room. She stormed down the long hallways of the mansion, fuming.

Once she had reached Whitley's room she had calmed herself down. Knocking on the door she opened it anyway. Whitley startled by the sudden entrance jumped in his chair.

"Jac-Father wants us to be ready for a party tomorrow afternoon. You should start picking what you are going to wear." Not waiting for a reply she closed the door and marched to her room. Looking at the unused clothes in the back of her closet, she shuddered at the thought of having to use one of the many dresses sitting there in the back. Not a single one moved from the spot she placed them in years and months ago.

 **Next Day, Southern Atlas**

* * *

The city was bustling with people as the sun slowly moved closer to the horizon. The main street of the city split off into a three road intersection. Across from the main road was a massive building. The building was a museum; the building could be rented out to hold parties for the most elite. Currently there was a line of cars entering through the drive way. The cars stopped at the entrance, unloaded its passengers and were taken by a valet for parking. The place was crawling with security from top to bottom.

Inside people were already talking and laughing amongst each other. Tanya moved through the ballroom, the people around her chatting and talking business. She could see across the room that some musicians had been hired to play music. Tanya stopped in her tracks when she recognized the music being played. Vivaldi's Four Seasons, more specifically Winter was being played. Tanya was surprised that even in this world some classical music would inevitably be created.

Tanya smiled at the familiar music; at least she had something of her original world to give her some comfort. She moved towards the snack table and grabbed a plate of fruit. While she ate her fill, Tanya spotted Winter among the crowd. Her sister was talking to one of the guests, her body language minimal and stiff. The military uniform meant she was on duty...probably.

Winter glanced around the room for a second, spotting Tanya at the snack table; she made her way over there. Tanya sighed to herself; she hoped Winter wouldn't see her.

"Hello Tanya, it's nice to see you here." Winter said the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

""Yes...It's nice to see you too Winter." Tanya said, she kept her eyes focused on her plate. This insignificant body language showed Tanya wished not to speak with Winter. This went unnoticed, as it was too small of a hint and blended well with the fact that Tanya was eating.

"So...how have you been doing these past three years?" Winter asked.

Tanya smiled slightly at the question. She smiled, not because the question was caring, but because Tanya had never lived such an easy life in so many years. Living a normal life these past three years had been the best.

"I have doing just fine these past three years. I appreciate Mr. Schnee's generosity for including me into his family." Tanya replied, her reply was excellent in the context Winter set. But the answer she gave was really about how her wish had been fulfilled these past three years, a quiet normal life.

Winter looked at Tanya's expression and was slightly disturbed, she felt like she was talking to the members of the Atlas Council. While their language and smile always sounded genuine, their eyes never shined with the same light. The index and middle finger of Winter's left hand twitched slightly as an image popped into her mind. The image was Tanya holding a severed arm, an expression of annoyance on her face, like she was holding something else and not a severed limb.

Winter scolded herself, since it had been three years since she left, she had completely forgotten about the suspicion she held about Tanya.

The sound of the music suddenly changed to a faster and more chaotic tone. This caused all conversation to pause for a second. Tanya took this opportunity to change her focus on the ballroom. The tempo of the music subconsciously changed what Tanya's mind focused on. Her eyes scanned the facial expressions of the guests and the position of their hands.

To her right she noticed a chef moving a cart with a cake on top. The cart had a long cloth draped over the sides. The chef's face was surprising serious, and his hands were gripping the handlebar of the cart, his knuckles were white. The chef disappeared behind a closing door. Tanya was confused by the fact that the cake was being taken out of the ballroom and not taken to the snack table instead.

Turning back to Winter, Tanya gave an apologetic smile to Winter. "If you can excuse me for a moment I must head to the restroom." not waiting for a response Tanya made her way to the same door the chef disappeared behind.

Tanya felt awkward in the light blue dress she was wearing. The long dress made it difficult to speed walk without tripping.

Tanya's following distance was about ten meters. The chef stopped in front of a door on the left side of the hallway. Knowing it would look suspicious if she slowed her pace Tanya decided to risk it. "Hey! Do you know where the bathroom is?" She called out to him.

The chef's head snapped to her direction, his eyes shined with murderous intent for a split second. His face quickly softened, and a small smile spread on his face. "Young miss, head down this hallway and turn right. On your left-hand side you should see the bathroom."

Tanya bowed her head in thanks and walked past him. The man waited till she was far enough for comfort and opened the door. Tanya quickly turned heel and rushed towards the closing door. Slipping her fingers in between the gap, she stopped the door from closing. This allowed her to slip inside without making more noise than what the man would expect to hear.

The room was dark, as the man had not turned on the lights. Tanya guides the door slowly back to place, turning the knob so that it would not click when closed. The cart was left near the exit, the man nowhere to be seen.

Tanya lifted the long cloth draped over the cart, to see the bottom shelve. There was an open cardboard box, the markings that she could see told her this was for a smaller chocolate cake. But the contents of the box told her otherwise, a single pistol and two magazines. _"Judging by the size of the rounds I am fairly confident to say that this is a .45 caliber, or at least a round around the same size as one."_

Tanya loaded the gun as silently as she could, the only noise being the click of the slide and magazine. Her tiny hands could barely reach the trigger while wrapped around the grip. To help her hand feel more comfortable she cocked the hammer back, this brought the trigger back. While her reach problem was solved, she now has a hair trigger; the slightest pressure on the trigger could set the gun off.

Hearing footsteps approaching she decided to hide. Crawling into the lower shelf of the cart, she pulled the cloth back down, concealing her from view. With her finger ready to pull the trigger at the slightest moment, she listened to the direction the footsteps were coming from.

Shifting her body to the left edge, she pointed the gun to the right side of the cart. She heard the slight grunt the man released as her kneeled down. Tanya tensed as the cloth began to lift. Time seemed to slow as her heart pounded in her ears. As soon as the man's head started to come into view, Tanya aimed just a little higher. Pulling the trigger, the man tensed, and his body fell over to the right.

Tanya never saw him collapse however; she instead was thrashing on the ground in pain. The incredible sound of the gunshot was slightly contained by the cloth to her left and the two metal sheets above and below her. Tanya crawled out from under the cart and stood. Ears still ringing, she fired several more shots into the dead body of the man. Tossing the firearm Tanya fled the room, making back to the ballroom. The place was nearly empty as everyone had heard the gunshots. The guests were told to evacuate by security.

Tanya ran towards the exit and tried her best to blend in with the crowd. Though she didn't know it yet, she had just killed White Fang member. It would be discovered later, via investigation that the Faunus was planning to try and assassinate as many elite members as he could. Unfortunately for him he was killed before he could enact his plan. Tanya had taken him by surprise, not knowing there was a threat on the other side of the cloth, and he never even got a chance to activate his aura.

Due to the attempted assassination, Jacques decided that for the safety of the Schnee family, they would split. Whitley and Jacques would stay in Atlas but would be protected at an undisclosed location. Meanwhile Tanya was to go with General Ironwood and Winter to Vale. She had learned that Winter had convince Jacques to allowed Winter to keep an eye on her. Unbeknownst to Tanya, Winter wanted to keep an eye on Tanya to see if she could clear up the suspicion she held for her step-sister.

 **East of Vale, Beacon Academy**

* * *

Tanya got off the Airship alongside Winter, their robotic escorts surrounding them in a protective bubble. Tanya wondered if the robots would shoot at a civilian if they got too close, those rifles didn't look like they were there for show.

"Winter!"

Tanya glanced to see a much more mature looking Weiss waving at Winter. She seemed very excited to see her big sister.

"...and Tanya?"

Weiss was still smiling but the confusion of seeing her younger step-sister was clear in her voice. Tanya smiled at Weiss and bowed her head. Weiss turned her attention back to Winter as she began to ramble about how the school worked here, compared to Atlas.

"Aww she's so cute!" Tanya eyes barely shifted, to catch a red blur racing towards her. Tanya was in a crushing huh before she could even react. Though that is for the best, Tanya would have probably shot the person if she was armed.

Once she was released Tanya took a step back away from the girl that hugged her. It was a black-haired girl with a red highlight on the right side. Tanya's eyebrows lifted slightly at the sight of the very bulk looking weapon strapped to her back. Tanya's face morphed into a scowl, looking at the girl's wide smile told Tanya she was probably one of those super happy people.

"Tanya?" Weiss cut Tanya's thoughts.

"Yes Weiss?" Tanya glanced toward Weiss.

"Well I can see Ruby wasted no time to introduce herself but I would rather do this in a more...civil manner." Weiss slightly scolded Ruby.

Weiss wanted Ruby to behave. Unfortunately Ruby was oblivious to how people of...higher class behave.

"Tanya, this is Ruby Rose the leader of my team, team RWBY." Weiss introduced Ruby.

"Hi Tanya nice to meet you." Ruby said very kindly. Too kindly for Tanya's taste

"Nice to meet you Ruby Rose. My name is Tanya S...Schnee." Tanya stumbled on her last name; she was still used to her old last name.

Once introductions were over with Winter asked Weiss to show her, her sleeping quarters. Ruby tapped Tanya on the shoulder. "Oh I can't wait for you to see the others. They'll love to see you!"

Tanya's right eye twitched slightly at the statement. If this was how the leader of the team was, she could only imagine how the rest were. Tanya narrowed her eyes slightly; she could practically feel the annoyance that was to come if what she thought the rest of were like was true.

 **That's it for this chapter. I could have finished this long ago but I decided I wanted to rewrite more than half of the chapter. I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **Tanya is going to meet team RWBY, it should be pretty interesting to write.**


	7. Beacon Academy

**I hate the fact that I can come up with hundreds of ideas for a chapter but I never write it down.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter took longer; I had surgery and was out of it for a while.**

 **Chapter 6: Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Eastern Vale, Beacon Academy**

The sun slowly made its descent beyond the western horizon, the water of the docks shining a brilliant scarlet and gold. Tanya enjoyed the warm breeze, this climate was definitely better than the harsh winter of Atlas.

Winter had been speaking with Weiss the entire way to the younger sister's dorm room. Tanya had decided to remain silent, or at least as silent as Ruby would allow her to be.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my team!" Ruby exclaimed. Her excitement threw Tanya off; she was accustomed to the serious environment of the military. To see someone whose job was to kill soulless beasts and defend humanity against other threats, excited. It was new to say the least.

"So are you going to be a huntress when you grow up?" Ruby asked.

"When I- Ah yes, I have thought about it, but I think I will help…" She glanced at Winter and Weiss, reminding herself of her new name. "...My father with the company." She finished.

It was strange calling Jacques father, but she had been getting better at catching herself.

Ruby tilted her head at the strangely mature answer. Looking at Winter and Weiss her eyes asked them a question. The two girls shrugged their shoulders. Neither of them spent enough time with the girl to give an answer.

"Father did say she was a smart one." Winter simply said.

Ruby frowned at the response; she was thrown out of her thoughts when she spotted the door to her dorm.

Tanya mentally prepared herself to deal with multiple Ruby's. The door opened to reveal a normal looking room. The only real interesting part of the room was the bunk beds, particularly the bed that was hanging from the ceiling via rope.

The two girls that occupied the room, turned to face the door. The blond hesitated for a second, as she registered the two unfamiliar faces. Her hesitation was gone as quickly as it came.

The black-haired one gazed as them with a more emotionless face. Her yellow eyes gave more away, she held a calm but studying gaze. Tanya almost automatically knew she was the most experienced fighter of the group.

"Guys this is Weiss's older sister Winter! And this is Tanya her little sister! Isn't she adorable?" Ruby blurted out before anyone could even begin to think of something to say.

The blond caught herself from asking who their guests were because Ruby had already answered that. "Hello I'm Yang Xio Long; I'm Ruby's older sister." She gave a toothy grin that just oozed confidence.

"Hello I'm Blake Belladonna." She gave a small nod. Tanya could tell the two girls were pretty opposite in terms of social interactions. Tanya decided she would observe Blake. She wanted to learn anything she could that could be useful. Plus Tanya was almost instantly put on edge when she saw Blake. Probably due to the experience she could see in the young huntress. Having fought in the skies against elite mages and the like, Tanya could get a good grasp on someone's battle experience based off of their body language, and what they scan with their eyes when first meeting someone unfamiliar.

While Winter held conversations with Weiss, Ruby, And Yang. Tanya walked around the room looking at its condition and generally looking for anything interesting.

Blake having held back in the conversation, decided to speak with the younger of the two guests. "Weiss never really mentioned having a little sister before." Her bluntness was uncanny.

Tanya looked slightly surprised. "She never spoke of me?" Personally Tanya didn't care much, but she was sure Blake was expecting a surprised reaction.

"Well I was adopted three years ago, so I guess she didn't get enough time to know me." A smile spread across her face. Weiss's horrified face as Tanya held a severed arm in her hand. The memory quickly faded, but it helped Tanya understand why she wasn't really mentioned much. After all that is one of the only memories Weiss has of Tanya, doesn't really make you want to bring that person up.

Deciding to shift the conversation to a more informative subject Tanya sat down on one of the beds, Blake across from her. "So are you guys going to participate in the Vytal Festival? I'm told it has students from all four academies come and dual."

"Yeah we are going to be in the tournament. A few other teams from Beacon will also be in the tournament." Blake answered; she leaned over and grabbed her weapon. Pulling out the blade, she began to treat the blade.

"Don't mind me, just before you got here I was going to begin treating the blade." She explained.

Tanya held up her arms and waved them slightly. "Oh no, this doesn't bother me at all. Please by all means."

Looking at Blake's weapon Tanya couldn't help herself. "Though it seems your Captain has quite the strange weapon." Tanya said.

Blake stopped treating the blade for a second. Looking up she curiously glanced at Tanya. "Captain? Ruby is just our leader. It's not like the military."

Tanya was just about to try and excuse her slip of the tongue when Blake continued. "Though I'm sure at Atlas Academy that's a norm."

Tanya wasn't sure if that was simply a statement of fact or a subtle jab at Atlas. She decided to not think about it.

"So how do you think you will do in the tournament?" Tanya asked.

Blake sheathed her blade and glanced off to her left. "While I want to say we'll win, I would have to see what the other teams are capable of." sighing to herself, Blake stood up.

"If we face others from Beacon, say JNPR for example. Then we would have both an easier time and difficult time. Since we know them well we know their fighting style, but they also have the same advantage." Blake scrunched up her face slightly. She realized that she had gone on a long tangent of essentially saying even if they fought against someone they knew well, they would still have an equally tough time.

Tanya sweat dropped at the example she gave for the same reason.

Deciding to talk to someone else, she excused herself and made her way back to the rest of the girls.

The group of girls had been talking about what RWBY had been up to before Winter and Tanya arrived. They talked about the Emerald Forest, and the battle that had been fought there.

Tanya had listened on to the conversation they had been having, but only small segments. She didn't really care about much of the information, especially the school days part.

However when the subject of Blake came about, Tanya noticed their voices became more quiet and evasive. Ruby explained that they had a fight at the docks, while looking for Blake. But there was no mention of the reason why she left to warrant a search in the first place.

Tanya began to wonder why they used such vague language when speaking of the incident at the docks. She was about to walk out the room to write a report to the general staff office when she stopped herself. _"What the hell am I thinking? There is no general staff office. I'm not even in the military anymore."_

Tanya's many years in the military wouldn't simply vanish because she was now in another world. All that experience was still there waiting to be used. Though only through time and lack of use could her skill vanish.

Deciding to continue listening to the girls talk, Tanya paid attention if there was any more info of the White Fang that they would share. This terrorist group was the one thing she really wanted to know about, after all the Schnee family had been targeted by them. She needed to know more so in the future she could help get rid of them, maybe help the Schnee name become more powerful. If she was successful maybe she would be granted either a high position in the company or, if already in a high office, a promotion to even higher office.

While her ambitions were certainly well laid out and planned, once again it must be stressed that this world, while currently stable, could at any moment become more dangerous than even her past life. After all humans were not even the greatest threats in Remnant. This being a feat very few things could do, most being fictional creatures, or man-made weapons.

"...Want to see JNPR? They are right across the hall from us." Ruby said, she was leaning over so that she could look at Tanya evenly. Her excitement never seemed to end.

"JNPR? Oh, you mean the other team Blake mentioned. I wouldn't mind meeting this team since you seem to be on in good terms with them." Tanya replied, Ruby seemed to dislike with how mature she sounded.

To Ruby, Tanya sounded like Weiss except younger and not as rude. Ruby didn't really want to deal with a mini Weiss, especially the Weiss she first met.

The girls stepped out of their room to head over to team JNPR's room when Winter received a message on her scroll. She claimed it was military related and said she would come back later to pick up Tanya. Tanya while not particularly interested in Weiss's friends and Beacon, it wasn't too bad for her to demand Winter take her.

* * *

 **Team JNPR's Room**

Tanya stood behind Ruby when Jaune opened the door. His awkward "Hey Ruby." told Tanya quite a bit about him, well that and the fact that his posture was that of someone who like to make himself smaller. She assumed he was socially awkward...probably.

As RWBY walked into the room, Tanya was noticed by Jaune. His confusion was very visible and his eyes asked a million questions. Tanya decided she would introduce herself before Ruby did.

"Hello I am Tanya Schnee, adopted younger sister of Weiss, whom I presume you know." She gave a little bow, to show respect. She wanted to introduce herself to RWBY this way but Ruby did it before she could. So she was not gonna let that happen again.

Jaune looked towards Weiss in surprise. "You never said you had a little sister before!"

"Yes it seems my older sister, has had trouble informing her friends and colleagues that I exist." Tanya said her passive aggressive tone making Weiss cringe a little.

"Well you guys never asked about my family!" Weiss shot back.

"No, but you could never shut up about how great the Schnee name is." Blake simply stated. While she was quiet it seems she could be quite sassy. Tanya was certainly amused by Weiss's gasp.

"Excuse me? One I haven't done that once since first semester." Her arms crossed across her chest, she pouted.

"While you haven't done it condescendingly since first semester, you have certainly promoted the Schnee name and Atlas." Blake said, her eyes closed like she was uninterested in the argument.

"Yeah you did brag a lot when we went to the C.C.T tower." Ruby cut in, she rubbed the back of her head in an awkward fashion.

Weiss, knowing she was losing the argument, simply huffed and walked to the far side of the room to sulk for a while.

Now that the argument about Tanya's existence was out of the way, she was introduced to team JNPR. The group was as colorful as team RWBY was, figuratively and literally. Tanya was immediately interested in two of the team members, Pyrrha and Ren. Why these two caught more of her interest, well because of the simple fact that they were less annoying to Tanya. Plus Tanya wished to look at their weapons; she was currently considering getting herself a weapon of her own.

Walking up to Ren, Tanya asked if she could see his guns. To anyone who didn't know Tanya well, this was simply a child in awe of something cool. To those who did know Tanya well, which was no one, she was looking to see what type of caliber and weapon type she should consider getting.

Ren's weapon was simply described as two machine pistols with blades attached to the front of the body. Tanya knew that almost all machine pistols were 9mm mostly for controllability when firing on full auto. These rounds did not really have the stopping power she wanted, but the high rate of fire more than made up for it.

After looking at Ren's weapon, she moved onto Pyrrha. Her javelin was amazingly simply in design but could function for both long range and close range, when turned into a short sword. Plus when needed the javelin also turned into a rifle. This was what Tanya was looking at.

Pyrrha watched with slight worry as Tanya shouldered the rifle and aimed down the iron sights. Tanya grabbed the charging handle and pulled it back. The round that was in the internal magazine was chambered. She once again pulled the charging handle and caught the round that was chambered.

Tanya let go of the charging handle and let it close. Knowing that there was another round in the chamber she made sure that the safety was still on and handed it back to the still nervous Pyrrha.

Pyrrha ended up having to clear the gun manually, by pulling the charging handle until every round had been chambered and extracted. It was going to be a struggle to reload the internal magazine without chambering a round, Pyrrha would have to push the rounds down, so they don't get caught by the bolt. Then she would have to slowly let the charging handle move forward, watching that the bolt doesn't snag a round.

Tanya looked at the round in her hand; it was a red crystal instead of a bullet. Clearly confused she looked at Pyrrha. The older girl simply told her that was a dust round, specifically a fire type.

Tanya decided she would look that up later; she looked at the back of the casing and saw the caliber number. 7.62x39mm while that was the size of the round, this did not tell anything much to Tanya. Seeing that they don't use lead bullets, she couldn't use her knowledge from her past life to guess the power and recoil this round could produce.

Seeing that she was going to have to research quite a bit, she asked if she could keep the round as a souvenir. Pyrrha wanted to disagree, but her nature as such an agreeable person didn't allow her to refuse. So Tanya ended the day with little to no useful information that she wanted and a single fire type dust round.

After that she spent the next few days studying at Beacon library, until Winter told her that she would be going with Ruby's team to the arena to watch Pyrrha's fight. Apparently Yang has been disqualified the day before. Tanya was slightly annoyed that she missed the match, she was curious about how Yang fights with those braclet shotguns that Ruby mentioned.

As the sun set for the day, Tanya did not have the slightest clue that tomorrow would be a day of the history books. She has become too accustomed to the peace she has had for the past few years. But soon she will receive a rude awakening.

 **Sorry that the chapter took so long. My surgery didn't help my bad habit of saying "I'll finish this later." So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's rushed but I really wanted to get to the good stuff faster. Not to say I don't like all the RWBY characters that were in this chapter, I do love them but I wanted to move this story along. Plus if I had to write a conversation for every single character, of them talking with Tanya, this chapter would be probably its own book, with how long it would be. I will have more chapters out but I need access to a computer.**


	8. The Fight and The Semblance

**Chapter 7: The Fight and The Semblance**

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

Tanya watched in mild interest as the fighting ring rose up into the air. The two fighters on the platform. Judging from how Ruby looked when she sat down next to her, that and Yang staying in the dorm, the past two days have been pretty bad.

She also noticed that Pyrrha also seemed to be in a bad mood, her eyes look dazed and held a thousand yard stare. This actually made Tanya just a little tense, she had seen that look in many soldiers from the war, and they could either be getting ready to cry from the flashbacks or preparing to kill anyone in their way. While Tanya assumed it wasn't that serious, she had to wonder if Pyrrha held some contempt for her opponent.

Tanya, unaware of the events that have happened just prior to Pyrrha, came to the only logical conclusions she could think of based off of her experience. She was utterly wrong in everything, in intent, and in cause.

* * *

 **Fighting Ring**

Pyrrha could hear her javelin creaking from the pressure of her semblance. Her frustration with the decision she had to make was driving her to the breaking point. Jaune's pep-talk yesterday didn't help in the slightest; in fact it made it worse, though she couldn't blame him. He was just trying to cheer her up. But he had unintentionally told her to abandon a relationship with him, and to continue on to her destiny.

Pyrrha couldn't hear anything around her, not the crowd, not the countdown beeps, not even Penny. The only noise she could hear was her uneven breathing, and the noise of it echoing through her head. The noise made her want to scream and shout. Looking at Penny she mentally gave a heartfelt apology. She was going to use her full power to end this fight quickly and get away from people so that all the pent up stress straining her heart could be taken care of.

She entered her fighting stance and when the final beep rang she charged Penny. Bringing her shield down like a punch, Pyrrha smashed through the one sword Penny had used to block her attack. Thrusting her javelin as hard as she could, Pyrrha stepped into Penny's personal space.

Thinking quickly the robot girl side-stepped to the right, dodging the strike. Three swords came speeding down on Pyrrha, the girl blocked with her shield raised high.

Pyrrha used her left leg to swipe Penny off her feet and went in for the finishing blow. Unfortunately Pyrrha had to jump away from the robot as Penny's swords grouped up and fired lasers at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's javelin bended under the force of her semblance. She was very frustrated at Penny; she had hoped to end the fight quickly. The robot girl was proving to be a great fighter, but today was the day Pyrrha couldn't enjoy a fight with someone so skilled. Rushing in again, the two exchanged attack after attack.

Pyrrha transformed her javelin into a short sword. Using this to her advantage, she closed the distance between them. Penny decided that close combat was a losing battle So she spun her swords like a saw blade and brought the spinning disk on Pyrrha, who was closing in. Pyrrha used her semblance to help her hold her shield in place and blocked Penny. The force of the blades impacting the shield sent them flying upwards. Using this chance Pyrrha thrust her sword right into Penny's chest, sending her flying across the ring. At her speeds she would be out of the ring soon.

Choosing to relax was a huge mistake; Pyrrha nearly lost her breath when multiple blades slammed into her torso. The force sent her flying back and cut her aura by half. Before she could recover to counter attack, she was hit again. This time her shield was targeted, then her sword. Choosing to get her sword back she focused her semblance on it. Her sword stopped midair and flew back to her. Her choice was unwise; staring back at her was Penny, with what seemed to be hundreds of swords.

Knowing that this was not going to be an attack she could dodge, she prepared to use the rest of her aura to send the swords back with a huge wave of power. As the swords flew towards their target at break neck speeds, time slowed to a crawl. Moving her arms forth a visible black wave exploded forth from Pyrrha. Her eyes widened in utter shock as she the hundreds of blades coming toward her vanished. Only four remained, as the black magnetic wave slammed into those blades, the full power Pyrrha unleashed focused into those four blades. They flip back to point toward Penny and as Pyrrha's brain began to get the flood of adrenaline flooding her system, her perception of time slowed to a crawl. She could only watch in awe as the blades seemed to fly through the air at the speed of a paper plane. Gently gliding as if they weren't dangerous weapons moving at high speed. Her senses were in overdrive, she could smell the popcorn in the stadium and the sweat coming off her body. Her mouth tasted the stale and slightly humid air of the arena. She could hear her heart beating, like if it was in her head. The hair on her body stood on end as goosebumps spread all over, the slightest breeze being sensed.

Pyrrha for the slightest moment, fast enough to not even be called a thought, remembered how the veterans of the Great War were interviewed about their kills. She recalled for a split second that they said they would always remember, and that if you asked them on their dying day, they would still remember every single thing, the time, weather, taste, smell, and the person they ended.

She could feel in her chest the strain her heart was beginning to feel, the pain you feel when your body enters total and complete panic.

The blades slowly flew past Penny, who had not even blinked or noticed what was happening yet. The wires that the blades were attached to touched Penny's limbs. The wire tore through her clothes like they weren't there, the skin underneath was quickly scrapped away to reveal metal underneath. The metal provided a stop of momentum for the wire. This caused them to wrap around her limbs, as the circle was completed, the force in the blades and wires was still very high. As the wires tightened around the girl's limbs, the wires cut through the limbs like paper.

Pyrrha watched as Penny's torso was cut in half, her left arm was severed, and a wire had come from her right shoulder across to her left, cutting off her head and left shoulder from the rest of the torso. Pyrrha was in complete and utter shock and panic. The combination caused all mental function to cease. She could no longer hear anything around her, and she could not take her eyes off of the body of the girl she had just murdered.

Tanya, who had been actually enjoying the fight greatly, was in shock at what just happened but for a completely different reason than everyone else. She was in shock of how fast everything had happened. One second Pyrrha looked about to be finished and the next Penny was dead. All Tanya and everyone else saw was a black blur fly across the ring and slam into the force field that surrounds the ring. The blades that were flying toward Pyrrha disappeared to the human eyes for a split second and the next thing anyone knew, they were behind Penny. On screen for viewers around the world it looked almost funny, how Penny just fell apart like blocks, but the realization came almost a second later.

Tanya looked to her left and realized that Ruby was gone. Turning to her right she noticed that Weiss and Blake were also gone. Though Tanya recalled them saying that they were leaving for something earlier. Ruby however was with her the whole time, so she decided to get up and search.

While she was searching Tanya had heard a woman's voice on the loudspeaker, she spoke about power and wars. Tanya just assumed it was the White Fang or another group she had yet to hear of. Her current priority was to find Ruby and get Ruby to take her the hell out of here. There were sirens blaring and people running to the exits.

Tanya could hear the loudspeakers saying this was a Grimm attack, threat level 9, she assumed again that this was very bad.

Tanya finally found Ruby on a lower floor, near a maintenance door. She ran up to her and found the girl crying. Tanya didn't care in the slightest and harshly yanked Rubies shoulder. "We need to get out of here now!" she screamed at Ruby.

The usually bubbly girl didn't respond at all, instead she held a thousand yards stare, not even directly at Tanya. This greatly angered Tanya who didn't have time to deal with her bullshit.

Tanya used her right arm to hold Ruby by the right shoulder and punched the girl as hard as she could with her left.

"You piece of shit, cry later! We have to leave now you bitch, so get moving!" Tanya screamed again. Her words if spoken to Ruby when she was normal would have sounded like she was speaking to a demon whose very voice was venom. Instead Ruby found these words just awakening enough to get her moving.

Ruby wiped her mouth as blood started to leak out of her busted lip, she had taken a full power punch without even the slightest bit of aura ready to protect her. But since it was active now her lip healed quickly. Knowing that Tanya would not be able to keep up with her, if she ran at full speed. Ruby decided to pick Tanya up and use her semblance.

Tanya surprised by being picked up, was again surprised as the world around her became a blur. Before she knew it Ruby had gotten them to the highest floor of the stadium, where the exits were. She was about to use her semblance again when the cry of a Nevermore made her turn back.

The giant Grimm broke through the force field above and landed in the ring below. The force of its landing blew Pyrrha away. Ruby watched as pieces of Penny were throw like trash, this greatly angered the girl. She let go of Tanya, and without a second thought disappeared in a whirl of rose petals. Ruby slammed into the Nevermore, digging one of Penny's swords deep into its flesh.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby screamed, whether she was saying this in reference to Pyrrha, who she had saved, or Penny who Ruby didn't want to have her body further desecrated, we will never know.

Tanya who watched it all happen in a matter of seconds screamed at the top of her lung. "What are you doing you motherfucker; run! You don't even have your weapon!" she was furious. She wanted Ruby to get her out of here quickly but instead the girl ran into the action.

Ruby heard her screaming and decided she would respond, ignoring the insults. "I'm staying here to fight, you get out of here. Find Weiss and Blake they can help you!" Ruby shouted so that Tanya could hear her.

Tanya wanted to scream and curse Ruby; she wished she had her meat shield of a squadron to help her. Grabbing a piece of concrete that flew up when the Grimm landed, she threw it at the giant bird. She mostly blamed the creature for this problem. To her surprise the rock left her hand with a blast of energy, it slammed into the Nevermore like it was shot out of a cannon. The aura she had accidentally put into the rock activated. Tanya had not used her semblance in so long that she forgot what it could do.

The aura in the stone glowed a bright yellow and an explosion about the equivalent of twelve sticks of TNT, blasted a five foot wide hole in the Nevermore's chest. The hole was about two feet deep. Normally this would be a critical injury on almost any animal, but this was a Grimm.

Ruby grabbed Pyrrha and shot across to the right side of the Grimm. The Nevermore screeched from the injury and swerved its head back and forth, shaking its head like if was trying to regain focus, and maybe the blast had made its vision blurry. Or maybe it was blood loss, Ruby didn't know. But when the Grimm shook Ruby and Pyrrha were covered in its very dark red blood.

Tanya, who had been slightly distracted from her display of power, snapped out of it and ran into an exit tunnel. She ran as fast as her small legs could. She was almost at the exit when she heard screaming. The airships that were getting people off of Amity Colosseum took off as three other airships landed. The side doors opening to reveal Grimm, Ursas and Beowolfs.

Tanya screamed a little in frustration, looking for anything she could throw, she scanned the floor, nothing. For the first time she cursed people for being clean. She moved slowly forward as she heard gunfire from the landing docks. When she exited the tunnel she could only hug the wall as there was nothing to take cover. She saw an Alpha Beowolf rip two atlas soldiers to pieces, she hoped they were robots. As the Grimm threw their pieces, one of the torsos landed near her, taking her chance she ran for it. She ripped the rifle out of the soldier's hands.

She fumbled around with the gun as she tried to figure out how it operates. Once she believed she got it down it down right, she ran down the docks to try and find an aircraft to get her out. She spotted at the far end of the docks an airship getting the last of the stadium civilians. She ran as fast as she could.

Next to her another airship landed, it opened to reveal another set of Grimm this time two Ursa. Taking aim at the Grimm Tanya poured aura into her gun. Automatic fire rang out, as she held the trigger down. When she pulled the trigger all the bullets fired took some aura that she had poured into the gun. So instead of small arms fire, the airship was shredded with explosive rounds that impacted like 30mm high explosive rounds. The airship stood no chance and began to fall like a rock, along with the dead Grimm and White Fang inside, though Tanya didn't know that they were involved yet.

Tanya ended up not making it in time; she got to the airship as it was already flying off. She could see passengers through the window trying to get the pilot to turn back for the eight year old on the dock, but it was to no effect. She thought she was the only person left on the docks, until she heard shots from the other side of the building. Realizing that the docks must circle around the entire stadium, she ran. Half way through running Tanya spotted another airship that was trying to release Grimm, she took aim at the cockpit that was facing her and opened fire.

The two pilots noticed her and ducked their heads down. Her aura powered bullets punched through the seats and into the engine bay. As they began to lose power one pilot tried to get a last ditch effort of revenge. He spun up the machine gun on the bottom of the airship's nose and fired.

Tanya ran to further the distance between them, but having no cover to hide behind made running futile. The barrage of bullets tore the ground up, but she was not hit. As the airship continued to lose its ability to stay level, the pilot made the airship's nose point up. This made the airship stall, but instead of trying to level out, he kept it stalling. As the airship fell beneath the docks floor Tanya was surprised by the ground exploding around her. She ran forward as fast as she could and didn't stop till she had made it all the way to the other side, where there was General Ironwood speaking with students.

Tanya ran over and threw the rifle away; it was getting heavy in her arms. She waved her arms and got their attention; once she made it over she bent over to catch her breath. But when she leaned over and opened her mouth to breath, quite a bit of blood rushed out. She looked up to see everyone's shocked faces.

" _D-damm adrenaline, blocking my sense of pain, it didn't know that I was hit at all."_ As she thought that. Her body began to wobble; General Ironwood surprisingly was the first to run over to catch her. As her legs gave out he caught her with his arms. She could see him turned away shouting orders and other students looking on in disbelief.

Ruby broke through the crowd and when she saw Tanya her eyes turned glazed over as tears began to form. _"I should have gone with her, she eight for God's sake! Why would you leave an eight year old by herself during a Grimm attack especially when the threat level is so high!"_ While Ruby began to drown in her guilt. She realized the reason why she did what she did. _"I was so sad and angry about Penny that I abandoned Tanya. I won't just lose one friend today, now I will have lost two. What will I tell Weiss."_ Ruby's eyes widened in horror.

She could only imagine how it will feel when Weiss and Winter hear the news, no they won't know unless Tanya passes away. Ruby steadied her resolve, she would be most likely be in battle soon and so would her teammates. As team leader she will carry the burden of truth, but she will not give that burden to Weiss and Winter, at least not while they are fighting.

" _Until the Battle for Beacon is over, until Tanya has been stabilized. I will carry the burden on my conscious."_ Ruby dared not consider the possibility of death, for that thought alone would terribly shake her resolve. After all it was she who failed to protect Tanya for her own selfish desires.

Tanya's breathing became more and more hectic as blood began to enter her lungs and pool in her mouth. Using the rest of her strength, she pushed Ironwood away, getting his attention. She then turned on her side and coughed violently. The blood that pooled in her mouth came rushing out as she coughed, spraying blood all over Ironwood's arm and coat. He didn't care though, because this was an emergency situation.

As the general applied pressure to her chest wound, Tanya's vision began to blur and fade. She could hear Ironwood telling her to stay with him, but her eyes were too heavy.

Then after unknown amount of time Tanya heard and felt her body being harshly lifted up and laid on a bed. Then the bed rolled quickly into a small room, a door closed and what sounds like a very loud fan turned on. Then she felt the feeling of moving down. The door opened and she was on the move again. They moved her into another bed and started making strange noises.

From what Tanya could hear she guessed they were grunting? This went on for a two minutes with a mixture of other voices too mixed together to hear any words. They then finally became silent and she heard a man speak.

"Tanya Schnee, time of death 3:41 AM."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Rejoice! Two chapters in one day. Don't worry my friends, I have another chapter in the works. Enjoy the story and please review, so that I may know how you felt about the chapter.**

 **How about that chapter, hoped you like it. I wrote this all in one night. And the time of death is the exact time I finished typing this chapter. Are you next chapter.**


	9. Why the Army Again?

**Chapter 8: Why the Army Again**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Tanya slowly opened her eyes; she was lying in a hospital bed with all kinds of medical equipment attached to her. She was sure she had heard a doctor announce her time of death, so now she wasn't sure what was going on.

Removing the sheets on her, her eyes widened at what she saw underneath. She had six tubes protruding from her chest, all six filled with blood. The tubes were connected to a massive machine to her left. Tanya wasn't sure what the tubes were for, but she wasn't going to risk moving them.

She heard the door to her room slide open. Closing her eyes, Tanya pretended to be asleep. The nurse walked over to the blond girl and checked off a list of unknown things, off her check board. The nurse then stopped when she noticed something, mumbling to herself the nurse scribbled away and left the room in a hurry.

Tanya opened her eyes and let out a long breath. She looked around the room for anything that could help tell her where she was.

The room was quite barren; there were no posters or boards on the wall for her to see. In the end there was only the medical machinery around her. Looking up she saw two bags of liquid hanging on metal hooks. Tanya could feel the weight of her eyelids win against her. Slowly but surely her eyes sealed and she fell asleep.

Tanya would fall in and out of consciousness constantly. This made tracking time impossible and soon she gave up. On a few occasions Tanya managed to wake up in time to see the nurse. But the few times she saw the nurse, she never said a word. The nurse never spoke when she came, she would write on her board and leave.

Tanya's state of perpetual exhaustion caused her to lose track of what was a dream and what was reality. But one day she woke and noticed that there were four tubes instead of six. Also this time she was able to remain awake for a longer period of time. This went on for an unknown amount of time.

After waking once again in the same position as always, Tanya noticed that all the tubes were gone. Opening her hospital gown she noticed that her chest had a giant wound that had been stitched together. Seeing that she no longer had to worry about the tubes, Tanya slowly rolled her body to the left. She waited a few seconds to make sure that no harm was done. Kicking her legs over the edge of the bed, she slowly sat up.

Tanya felt incredibly weak, just getting to sitting on the edge of the bed felt exhausting. The doors to her room opened abruptly. Startled, Tanya sat there wide-eyed. The nurse that walked in stood still for a few seconds as well. She was completely surprised to see Tanya awake.

What followed was an interrogation; Tanya was asked every conceivable question. At the end of it all Tanya was already beginning to drift off. Tanya eventually got used to the routine of waking and answering standard medical questions.

The first time they fed her solid food had been the worst, but the week that followed could be considered a close second. She heaved for what seemed to be an eternity. In reality it had been only five minutes. She tried her hardest to eat, but the pain of retching had made her fearful to take more bites of her food.

Once that first week had past, Tanya began to ask where she was. All the nurse would tell her was that the doctor would explain all. This went on for two more days before the doctor arrived. According to him, she had truly died. She was about to be put in a body bag when her body began to glow. For the moment this was assumed to be aura.

When the glowing began, her chest injury began to heal. The doctors hurried to connect her to the machine next to her. This machine circulated her blood for her. She needed this because her chest wound included the lower half of her heart.

Over the course of a whole month her aura had been slowly healing her wound. Tanya, hearing this realized that her period of lucidness had been longer than she thought. She was also surprised at how effective aura was.

That is until the doctors told her that it was a miracle that she was alive. As soon as those words were spoken she knew what had really happened.

Now she sat in her room alone, bandages covered her chest. The last of the tubes had been removed, and now she was to rest and wait until her ribs completely healed. The doctors had to break them to gain clear access to her heart.

Closing her eyes she could feel to mood quickly sour. _"Why did Being X do this? Why would he revive me when it was my own fault?"_

Her eyes snapped open; she turned her head to the ceiling. The events that transpired at the arena flashed through her mind. _"He wouldn't do such a thing unless there was something big coming. He revived me because something big is going to happen. And he wants me to witness it!"_

Tanya remembered the White Fang, and the mysterious voice that spoke during the end of the Pyrrha fight. Though she hadn't paid much attention to it, she remembered the voice mentioning that a war was coming. Tanya grit her teeth in frustration. She could not remember the rest of the speech.

Worried about the events to come, Tanya clenched her hand into a fist and made a mental note to find a recording of the speech once she was able too. She also made a vow to herself. Never again would she be on the losing side of a war, never again would she allow her country to make such atrocious mistakes again. She would survive the coming battle, and she would be absolutely victorious. Never would she bow to Being X!

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Ironwood reached into his coat and grabbed his flask. Dealing with council members could be such a pain, they never wanted to do anything if it meant risking a great amount of political capital. Even if it was the right thing to do. This reluctance to make decisions greatly irritated the General.

As his someone of his rank in the armed forces, he was used to the efficiency of the military when it came to making decisions. Though this was mostly because of the nature of said decisions. Ironwood greatly disliked how politics was played.

Sitting in his council chair Ironwood drank away, he would just have to pass his proposal and he could finally leave. The council man across from him finished rambling about how Ironwood's proposal would effectively destroy Atlas's Dust exports. Ironwood of course knew this, but it was necessary in order to avoid conflict with the other kingdoms.

During the fall of Beacon Academy the whole world saw Atlesian robots opening fire on Hunters and Civilians. This effectively eroded all good will between Atlas and the other kingdoms. The live feed in Atlas had been cut before anyone else so citizens were outraged at the sudden alienation of Atlas. This mounting pressure both domestic and abroad pushed the council to call an emergency meeting.

"To close the entire nation would cripple our economy! Not only that, it's absurd that we do this when we did nothing wrong!" a council member said. Ironwood knew they would be outraged at his proposal but he hoped he could convince them that the alternative was even worse. A situation of picking your poison was never an easy one.

"With all due respect sir, if we do not do this, we could be facing war." Ironwood said, he was well aware of where the winds were blowing. Most of the world saw what happened at Beacon but did not understand why. Like what he told Yang after her match. "The world saw you break some kid's leg, they have already made up their minds. It's time to face reality."

Indeed, it was time to face reality. Whether true or false the world view on Atlas had quickly solidified. Now he needed the country to respond and prepare for anything. Ironwood held two seats on the council; this allowed him to ram his proposal through. When the meeting was over the other council members immediately began to publicly shift responsibility to Ironwood. They needed to have a way out to be able to vote on a economy crushing bill. Ironwood accepted the responsibility and blame.

* * *

 **South East Atlas, Military Facility**

Ironwood watched as the white forest zoomed by. The loud engines of the Bullhead muffled by the headset he was using if he needed to communicate with the pilots. He could see the giant complex just ahead. The building was painted white to match the snowy forest surrounding it. The multiple guard towers were also white.

The airship began to slow and turn its engines. The whine of engines began to lower in pitch as the power was slowly decreased. The airship landed in a matter of minutes. Opening the side door of the airship, Ironwood stepped out. He descended down the stairs and was greeted by two soldiers. The two saluted the General and he saluted in kind.

The two soldiers lead the Ironwood to the entrance. "General Ironwood sir, if you would follow us we shall take you to Miss Schnee." one soldier said.

The three walked down multiple hallways before stopping in front of a door. Ironwood dismissed the two soldiers and opened the door. Tanya was sitting on her bed covered in aura. The girl noticed the General and ceased whatever she was doing.

Ironwood shut the door behind him and grabbed a chair to sit. "I see that your Aura has gotten stronger."

Tanya smiled slightly and reactivated her aura. "Yes, well for the past month all I've been doing playing with my aura to see if I could focus it on healing. The price of accelerated healing is the rapid depletion of you aura. This constant drain has helped me build up a stronger aura." Tanya explained.

"I see; well at least you are all better." Ironwood shifted in his chair slightly. "I can only imagine what your semblance can do, now that you have so much more aura.

Tanya could see how uncomfortable he was at the moment. Adding to what he had just said, Tanya was sure she knew why he was here.

"Indeed I can only imagine what I can do with this much aura. I actually wish I could see what I can do at full power." Tanya sighed like she longed to see her full power. This was meant as a hint for Ironwood to get to the point of this visit.

The General smiled at her longing sigh. "Well maybe I can help with that."

Tanya widened her eyes in an overly dramatic way. "How can you help?" she lead him on.

Thinking that he had gotten her attention, Ironwood stroked his chin like he was deep in thought. "Well I could offer you a job in the Atlesian Armed Forces."

Tanya wanted to roll her eyes so badly, Ironwood was absolutely terrible. Why did everyone just accept children in the military when she was involved. Tanya could only think it was the work of Being X. In her original world there was at least standards, now in these new worlds everyone just accepted child soldiers like it was nothing.

"I'm only eight. I don't think I can join the military yet." Though she didn't outright deny the offer. She tried hinting to Ironwood that maybe he should think about the age of the person he is trying to enlist.

Ironwood put his hands out in front of him and shook them. "Oh no, you wouldn't be an active duty. You would simply be under me."

Tanya could not believe that Ironwood was still trying to recruit her after the big hint she gave him. _"I'm eight you fucking asshole. Apparently that doesn't mean jack shit in this world."_

Tanya knew that she would eventually end up in the military again, if Being X had any say. But she wanted to at least try and find her place in civilian work before going to war again.

"Ask Jacques." Tanya gave the weakest answer she could possibly give.

Ironwood stood up from his chair in triumph. "You just leave that to me. I'll see you in a few days."

Tanya hoped that Jacques had a least an ounce of morality in him. But something told Tanya that was wishful thinking. She sighed in defeat. Tanya began to try and recall everything she learned in basic training in her old life. After all she would only be on the ground, thus making most of her combat techniques useless.

* * *

 **Next Day, Schnee Estate**

Ironwood sat across from a visibly upset Jacques Schnee. "So you want to me not only destroy my business, you also want to use Tanya for the military? That is asking a lot Ironwood, more than I'm willing to give."

Ironwood had known that dealing with Jacques would be troublesome. The man's entire world was his company. Any threat to it was to be crushed. Unfortunately for him, this threat was the very government.

Knowing this Ironwood decided to use a bit of force. "Jacques I want you to understand that you are not in control right now. I am in control, and that means I can seize all your wealth. Do not make me do this. Accept the terms and move on."

Ironwood made it very clear to Jacques that he was the authority here. While Atlas was supposed to be a representative democracy, the military was the true power in the nation. And as General, Ironwood could technically do whatever he pleased. He never used this power because the other nations would protest against him.

However, due to recent events Ironwood was more than willing to flex his might if it meant protecting the nation.

In the end Jacques was forced to concede the argument. He needed to protect the Schnee name whatever the cost may be. Tanya was to remain with Ironwood and in exchange Ironwood would give the Schnee Dust Company lucrative military contracts. To make up for their lost profit.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later, South East Atlas, Military Facility**

During the past two weeks Tanya had used her free time to research what had been happening the past two months.

After the fall of Beacon Academy, the rest of the world was on edge. Atlas had been completely alienated. This alienation caused many in Atlas to become increasingly hostile towards the other kingdoms. Nationalists claimed that the other nations were simply using Beacon as a pretext to try and cripple Atlas.

Tanya wondered if the attack on Beacon was supposed to break relations between the kingdoms. The involvement of the White Fang made this theory shaky at best. This organization was hostile to all kingdoms. Maybe the use of Atlesian equipment was to help cover their tracks. Tanya shook her head.

It didn't make sense; if they wanted to cover their tracks they would not have used their uniforms. Instead they would have attempted to blend in as much as possible. Tanya decided she would put the issue to bed for now. The damage has already been done.

The click of the door opening alerted Tanya of her visitor. Standing in the doorway was Ironwood with Winter and Weiss. With a raised eyebrow Tanya stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tanya glanced at the party of three.

"I thought you would like to speak with your sisters before you are moved out tomorrow." Ironwood said.

"I see…" Tanya sat back in her chair. Ironwood gestured for the sisters to step in. Once the girls were seated Ironwood excused himself and shut the door behind him.

"Why the hell did you accept his offer?!" Weiss blurted out. Winter did not say anything but nodded her head in agreement.

"Ask Jacques, I'm sure he'll have a wonderful excuse for you." Tanya replied. Her displeasure was quite notable.

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly. "You never refused the offer. Ironwood said you just told him to ask father. But you never said no." She pointed her finger at the younger girl.

Winter decided it her turn to enter the conversation. "You want to see action don't you?"

Tanya raised an eyebrow at the question. "I remember when you first came to our house. When the White Fang member attacked. You jumped into the fight without a second thought. And when it was over you did not show any indication that the blood and gore bothers you." Winter shifted in her seat slightly and crossed her arms.

Tanya wasn't sure how to respond to that so she remained quiet. A long awkward silence filled the room. Weiss looked slightly worried, after what Winter said her memories about the attack flashed through her mind. She remembered Tanya's almost bored look as she was covered in blood, severed arm in her hand.

Tanya felt like Winter was accusing her of something. Deciding that responding as such was the best option she spoke. "I saw my entire family torn to shreds. I'm sorry if an arm didn't really shock me." The sarcasm was not missed by Winter. Tanya glared at Winter, hoping for the woman to try and argue.

Winter and Weiss realized that Tanya never revealed her past. Now that it was out Winter felt like she had opened some very deep wounds.

Tanya knew Winter would back off after revealing her past. She continued to glare to keep up the appearance of her emotional scars.

After that brief argument the two girls said their goodbyes and left. Tanya was not very happy with things as they were. She was incredibly annoyed with how everything had been going since she had been hospitalized.

Tanya swore to herself she would do everything in her power to survive. She would prove herself useful and indispensable. Tanya was willing to become a demon if it meant she ended up in the winning side.


	10. First Shot

**Chapter 9: First Shot**

 **30 Miles off the coast of Atlas**

* * *

As dusk began to turn to night, Atlesian airships turned their radar to active. They had been doing this for months, since Ironwood shutdown the country. The tension between Vale and Atlas had been at a standstill, while relations with other had begun to slowly improve.

Then the radar began picking up an unknown object. Immediately the airships began to form a defensive perimeter.

"Unknown Bogey, this is Blue 1 of the A.A.F. You are approaching restricted airspace, turn your coarse or you will be engaged. I repeat, turn coarse or you will be engaged."

When there was no response, the two airships opened their cargo doors and launched two Atlesian Bullheads. The craft dived underneath the fleet and leveled out. They quickly picked up speed to intercept the unknown bogey.

"Unknown Bogey, you will be escorted by two aircraft. If you do not comply you will be shot down."

The two Atleasian Bullheads found the bogey flying very low. They assumed that the airship thought they could hide from radar after they had been detected.

Banking left, they descended to intercept. They quickly caught up and noticed a Valerian flag painted on the left-hand side. This however could easily be painted on any airship. The Atlesian airships decided to assume it was a smuggler.

They continued to try and get the pilot to respond. When they gave a final warning the airship began to speed up and open the cargo door on the back.

The Atleasian pilots saw a man sitting in the gunner seat of a turret. The turret had twin gatling guns. The pilots pulled away from the airship as the guns began to open fire.

A red stream of bullets streaked across the sky. The unknown airship, pulled a sharp right and began to fly away from Atlas.

The Bullheads climbed above the airship and followed.

"Blue 1, this is interceptor 1, I and interceptor 2 have just been fired upon. Requesting permission to engage."

"Permission granted."

The Bullheads slowed down their speed and allowed the airship to fly farther away. Using their 20mm cannons, the Bullheads opened fire.

To their surprise the airship increased in speed and began to fly dangerously close to the ground. The Bullheads continued to pursue.

Unknown to both parties, they had just entered Vale's airspace. Immediately Vale transmissions began to warn the aircraft.

The smuggler airship continued to fly towards Vale, while the Bullheads took their last shots.

Like the sound of hundreds of thunder strikes, the Bullheads unleashed their 20mm cannons again. The escaping airship managed to evade most of the rounds. Nearing the end of the burst, ten rounds pummeled the airship. The left engine was destroyed long with a rear rudder.

The Bullheads quickly turned coarse and flew back to their fleet, not even waiting to see if the airship was going to crash. The Atleasian Bullheads managed to leave Vale's airspace before interceptors could leave their base.

This event caused tensions to escalate between Vale and Atlas. Vale demanded an apology from Atlas for shooting an airship while within Vale's airspace.

One day, while on patrol, the Atlesian fleet came across another smuggler airship. They attempted to escort it out, but like last time they were ignored. Not wanting to have a long chase, the pursuing airships were allowed to open fire. The smuggler airship was damaged critically, causing the airship to spiral into the cold waters below.

While this event would normally be rather mundane, the rounds missed had flown into Vale's airspace. Vale foolishly declared that this was an act of war. This threat was taken very badly in Atlas.

Ironwood began to increase the military presence on the ocean and in the air, North of Vale.

It took two weeks for the situation to go from tense to inevitable. During those two week Vale would aggressively harass Atlesian war ships and airships. Their aircraft would buzz the airships and show they are armed to the warships cruising in the ocean.

One day a Vale airship decided to dive towards a Atlesian Destroyer. This had not been done before, so the sailors below noticed this. The anti-air gunners watched the airship carefully. But when the airship continued to fly towards them they lost their nerve. One sailor accidently pulled the trigger. The tension in his body making him reflexively clench his hands.

Atlas had fired the first shot.

Immediately after the first shot fired, all anti-air guns opened fire. The diving aircraft was taken by surprise. Dust rounds exploded on impact, causing immense damage to the airship. The pilot tried to pull away from the dive but his engines and wings were too damaged. The airship crashed just off the side of the ship and exploded in the water.

For a few seconds there was total silence, as everyone came to the realization that conflict was now inevitable. The captain of the ship quickly notified the Atlesian airships, who in turn sent a single airship to notify the mainland.

In a matter of hours both sides received the news.

Vale began amassing as many airships and destroyers as they could.

When Ironwood received the news he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then ordered all military personal that was currently on patrol to be on full alert. He also ordered, that they were only allowed to fire if fired upon.

 **South East Atlas**

* * *

Winter closed her scroll with a small frown forming upon her face. Tanya noticed this easily.

"What is it?"

Winter turned her the young girl. "About an hour ago an Atlesian Destroyer shot down a Valerian airship."

"Oh." The word slipped out if Tanya's mouth. She knew what this meant, but now she needed to know what was going to happen. "So now What?"

"Now all personal on patrol are to be on full alert. And everyone else is to be ready to be called upon in a moments notice." Winter answered.

Tanya understood why there wasn't any orders to mobilize. Atlas didn't want to invade Vale, so they were going to stay in their territory and see what Vale's response will be.

 **One Day Later, Southern Sea of Atlas**

* * *

The Valerian response came quickly and sent a strong message of their intent. Ten Destroyers sailed into Atlesian territorial waters. They were accompanied by 30 Commander Airships and 300 Combat Bullheads.

The first forces to notice the invasion force was the very ship that shot down the Valerian Bullhead.

The Atleasian Destroyer sent out an urgent message for help before quickly turning and sailing full speed back to Atlas.

Valerian Destroyers took chase and fired their 8 inch guns. The shells flew towards their target and just missed. The impact of the ten shells rocked the ship violently.

The lone Atelesian Destroyer used its rear gun to fire back, it missed it's shot by a margin of twenty feet.

The lonely ship continued to gun it back to Atlas all the while calling for help, by any Atlesian forces nearby.

In the skies Atlesian Airships received the call for help and began scrambling their Bullheads. While on the waters, five Atlesian destroyers made their way as reinforcements.

The lonely destroyer had been narrowly dodging Valerian shells for ten minutes now. This was when Valerian Bullheads took off from their Commander Airships. They flew low and fired their 20mm cannons on the ship. The burst caused minimal structural damage, but did kill two crew members.

In response, anti-air guns opened fire. The Valerian Bullheads banked left and right, making it harder to target them. As they got closer they released five torpedoes into the water. The Atleasian destroyer tried to turn into the torpedoes, hoping to take advantage of the angling of its hull to deflect or minimise the damage.

The first explosion rocked the front of the ship, pushing it away from the torpedos and opening its side. The other four torpedoes made contact and exploded. The ship began to fill with water and tip over.

As the Valerian Destroyers sailed past the sinking ship, many could see the floating bodies of the crew.

Up above 20 Atlesian Bullheads arrived at the scene, trailing behind them was a fleet of airships consisting of 20 Commander Airships, and 200 more Combat Bullheads. On the sea below the first 5 destroyers arrived with the airfleet. About 3 miles away, 20 more destroyers were on there way. Along with the destroyers was a single Atlesian battleship. This behemoth hasn't seen combat in over 80 years but with the improvement of technology this was still a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 **I am super sorry the chapter took this long and it is this short. I had a chapter written but I deleted it because I did not like how it turned out. And I have lost interest in the story. I regret in saying that this will probably be the final chapter I make for this story.**

 **I hope I get my inspiration back, and I can continue this story. But at the moment I think this is the last one. I did not write a ending because I thought you all could take this scene and think of whichever outcome you prefer. Again sorry, I hope you can understand.**


	11. Battle of the Northern Sea

**Chapter 10: Battle of the Northern Sea**

* * *

The first 20 Atlesian Bullheads that arrived immediately came in contact with Valerian Bullheads. The two air forces pushed their aircraft to their limits trying to gain superiority to their opponent.

Down in the sea below, the five Atlesian Destroyers that arrived began to spread out and fire towards the fleet of 10 Valerian Destroyers. Their shells mostly missed their mark; only one hit the right side of a Valerian vessel. The shell ricochets off of bow of the ship.

As the rest of the Atlesian air fleet arrived, both sides scrambled the rest of their aircraft. There was now 200 Atlesian Bullheads airborne. In response Vale scrambled the rest of their Bullheads increasing their numbers to 300.

In the first hour of combat aerial casualties numbered in 135. 75 casualties for Vale, 60 for Atlas. Atlesian technological advances helped keep them ahead of the larger Valerian air fleet.

In the sea Atlas had taken substantial damage. Two of the five Destroyers had been sunk, losing a substantial 552 crew members between the two ships. Vale had only lost one Destoyer, a loss of 276 crew members.

At that time the fleet that had been trailing behind, finally arrived. Boosting Atelsian forces to 23 Destroyers and one Battleship. The massive warship had six 16 inch guns, or 406 mm. The two turrets in the back were four 10 inch guns, or 254mm. All these guns were controlled by four huge turrets. Two on the front held the 16 inch guns and the two in the back were the 10 inch guns.

The Atlesian Destroyers formed a protective ring around the massive warship as it was much slower than the other ships making it a big target. The Destroyers would fire their guns at the enemy and relay the trajectory information to the battleship, helping the crew aim the guns better.

After about five minutes of adjusting to the distance and speed of the Valerian ships, the battleship fired it's massive 16 inch guns. The first shell landed right on the waterline of a enemy ship. The massive shell pierced through and exploded inside the ship. The explosion tore a massive hole in the hull causing the ship to quickly capsize, and sink.

The second shell landed just past the ship that had been hit. The third over shot its target. The fourth shell obliterated the rear of the capsizing ship. The fifth and sixth shells landed short of the ship. Accidently killing crew members, who were evacuating the ship.

As the massive guns began to reload, Valerian ships fired as many shells as they could. Heavily damaging the first three destroyers protecting the Battleship. The massive ship retaliated by firing again. Once again a Valerian ship was hit. This time the shells hit the hull and the ammunition room. The explosion was massive, it blew the entire ship apart, leaving nothing to remain.

Realizing that their chances of survival were quickly dwindling. Valerian forces began to retreat.

In the skies however the battle was still going strong. Even though Valerian ships had requested aerial support, none could come to their aid. The Atlesian air force had been putting up fierce resistance. Outnumbered by 100 Valerian Bullheads, they managed to hold on and slowly drain their numbers.

At the moment Valerian losses stand at 205. While Atlesian losses stand at 130. Both sides had lost a majority of their forces. Once the Destroyers began retreating, the remaining Valerian Bullheads were ordered to retreat and escort the severely wounded fleet.

Atlesian forces did not pursue the retreating enemy, instead deciding to search for survivors and to build up their forces for the future. Everyone one knew that now that Vale had attacked, Atlas was going to retaliate. And if this battle was a sign of what's to come Vale would have to build up its defenses quickly.

In less than one day the battle was over. It was also the bloodiest battle since the Great War 80 years ago. Total losses for Vale stand at a staggering 1,033 dead. The total loss for Atlas was just as close at a staggering 958 dead.

When the news reached Atlas Tanya ground her teeth in rage. Not at the victory, but at the fact that she was once again in a major war. And she knew for a fact that I would quickly turn global.

* * *

 **I wrote this because I felt bad for not giving you guys at least the first battle. I wish I was better at doing large scale battles but I can only imagine it in video or animation. Sorry if it sucked.**


	12. Starry Night

**Hello readers! It has been almost a year since I have written anything. But after re-reading your beautiful reviews my imagination came back.**

 **Though I do not know how long this will last, I will write a chapter for you all to enjoy.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 11: Starry Night**

* * *

 **Eastern Vale, Midnight**

The sun's glow slowly faded over the horizon, the waves of the ocean beginning to grow in size. The moon, and all its broken pieces, shining a brilliant white. Hundreds of orange dots sailed across the sky. It would be a beautiful scenery if the noise wasn't so loud.

Tanya turned her attention to the beach in the distance. The muffled sounds of war beginning to make it through the thick glass windows of the command airship. She knew it was almost time for her to do her job.

Getting up from her seat, Tanya walked towards a small hole in the floor of the airship. A ladder lead to the floor below. Tanya made her way down and looked around.

The walls around her were filled with holes, inside each one was ammunition for the many weapon systems of the airship. Making her way down the passage she came across an empty chair, around it were cables and ammunition boxes. Crew members tinkered with things all around her as she made her way to the chair.

"Everything is ready for you ." one of the crew members said.

 _It seems that Ironwood has kept me separate from enlisted soldiers._ Tanya thought to herself as she sat down. Strapping herself in, Tanya reached out to the gun turret in front of her. The turret easily moved towards her. The hydraulic system surrounding the turret making it practically weightless.

She gripped her hands on two handles, in between them, two triggers for her to use. Two crew members grabbed two metal bars from the sides of the turret and connected them to the chair she was sitting on. An audible hiss was heard once everything was clicked into place.

The two crew members have her a thumbs up, the sound of a motor quickly drowning all noise out. Tanya yanked the turret up, her chair followed with it. Turning it left and right the turret and chair moved smoothly. Satisfied Tanya gave the crew a thumbs up.

They nodded and motioned to her, Tanya flipped a silver switch on the turret and pressed the two triggers on the turret. The twin guns of the turret began to spin, rapidly picking up speed. Giving a thumbs up Tanya waited for the next step.

The crew tinkered with a few things and then gave her the thumbs up. Tanya nodded and flipped a plastic red switch on the turret and then flipped a silver switch that was contained within. A red light turned on and then turned green.

Tanya turned the turret down, aiming towards the beach. Around her blue holograms glowed softly. She aimed the blue crosshair and pressed the triggers. The turrets spun up and then fired with a deafening buzz. Tanya waited for the rounds to impact. She could see the small explosions the rounds made on beach.

Reaching within herself Tanya pumped as much aura she could into the turret, as soft golden glow began to surround it. _Touching_ the hologram with her two hands, Tanya moved her hands apart. The image of the beach grew significantly and became easier to see.

Satisfied she aimed at a small bunker that Valerian forces were using to defend the beach. Opening fire the round flew through the air and made impact. Her semblance activating and causing the bunker to be pummeled with countless explosions.

Seeing that the area wasn't safe, Valerian soldiers scrambled to find new cover. They ran into the woods, hoping the trees would make it impossible to target them from above.

Tanya instead fired blindly into the trees, moving left and right. She watched explosions ripping trees apart. She could feel her aura quickly draining so she kept firing into the trees. She stopped once her head began to sway from exhaustion.

Large plumes of smoke clouded her vision of the beach, and it wasn't going to get better any time soon.

Tanya felt the entire ship shudder as the massive laser cannons of the airship fired on the beach below. Massive craters formed as explosions ripped the sand and dirt apart. From the windows of her turret seat, she could see the massive cannons of the battleship fire. Humongous blasts shook the very earth as the massive shell traveled from the ship to the beach.

This shelling continued for ten more minutes before a ceasefire was called. The silence was nerve racking as the minutes clocked by.

Atlas sent out a few aircraft to provide surveillance of the enemy's movements.

 **?, Valerian Position**

* * *

Men ran back and forth as preparations were almost complete. Time was of the essence, as Atlesian forces pummeled their defensive positions on the beach.

This was their last chance to strike a devastating blow on the Atlesian military. Or face the reality of fighting on the defense. The upper brass knew all too well their situation would become untenable if Atlas was able to achieve a beach head.

So as a desperate attempt to halt the inevitable invasion, Vale decided to use short range missiles to launch a bombardment on Atlas.

Each missile was ten meters tall and five meters wide. They had prepared to launch over two hundred missiles, their payload, cluster bombs. Hundreds of cluster bombs in each missile.

The signal was given and the order shouted out. Everyone prayed for success as the missiles launched, streaking across the sky.

 **Eastern Vale**

* * *

Atlesian forces came in wave after wave in transport boats. The men rushed up the beach and began digging trenches and setting machine gun nests. Others behind them began to build fortifications and other structures.

Their progress was halted however, by the whooshing noise growing every louder.

' _ **sheeeewwwwwooooo'**_

Then all hell broke loose. Explosions ripped sand and earth apart, bodies were tossed and torn to shreds. This continued for approximately ten minutes. Men ran for the water in a desperate attempt to escape death.

Tanya watched in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing the meaty carnage left behind on the now red-stained beach. Then without warning a second, smaller wave of missiles arrived. Tanya unbuckled herself from the turret and ran down the hall, climbed the ladder, and ran for the Bullhead storage hanger.

Tanya smashed her face on the floor as the airship buckled around her. A single missile had managed to accidentally strike the airship, punching through the thin armor of the airship. The vulnerable roof of the airship allowed the missile to travel all the way to the main deck and eliminate the command center.

Tanya picked herself up and resumed running, not wasting a single second. Her breath began to pick up as the airship began to lose altitude. She ran a fast as she could, but it was not enough. The airship had turned too much for Tanya to continue running up hill towards the hanger.

Accepting escape was impossible Tanya let herself fall. Pushing all her remaining aura into protecting herself she prepared for impact.

The windows she had previously been watching the battle from, shattered. The metal walls crumpled and broke. Tanya closed her eyes and almost by instinct opened her mouth.

"Oh lord, who reigns over all that is and will ever be. Protect your servant so that I may continue to spread your gospel."

Witnesses that day said that a brilliant light drowned out the night sky. As quickly as it had happened, the light vanished. The airship crashed with an enormous boom.

Atlesian casualties that night numbered some 2,347. 987 of which came from the single airship that was destroyed. All other dead and injured was from the desperate cluster bombing that Vale had launched.

On the Valerian side, their casualties numbered some 1,226. The rest of the defending force, numbering some 800 plus, escaped to fight another day. They retreated deep into the lush forests of Vale, regrouping and taking up defensive positions.

The invasion of Vale was put on hold by high command as search and rescue operations were put underway to find survivors of the crashed airship, and survivors of the cluster bombing of the beach.

Over the course of the next few days Atlas would devise a cruel but very effective strategy to defeat Vale.

* * *

 **End.**

 **How was this short chapter guys. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I read all my reviews, or as many as I remember.**


End file.
